Une erreur de la Nature
by CassiopeeW
Summary: Reprise de ma fiction en plusieurs chapitres sur l'univers de Saiyuki, mettant en scène tous les personnages. Je préfère prévenir, il y a des lemon het et yaoi . 5ème chapitre en ligne. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura **

**rating : M _(en raison des lemon même si c'est soft et même si j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en T)_**

_note de l'auteur : cette fic aura plusieurs chapitres. Etant récente dans l'univers de Saiyuki, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'OOC et avoir pu cerner et retranscrire les émotions des différents protagonistes, même si ce premier chapitre est essentiellement sur Sanzô._

_Merci de laisser vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, c'est toujours riche d'enseignements et cela peut faire avancer l'auteur._

* * *

**SAIYUKI - Une erreur de la nature **

**Chapitre 1**

_Au tout début de la route vers l'ouest_

- Aïe

La douleur vive lui vrillait les tempes, lui transperçait le cerveau et le fit péniblement revenir à lui. La première chose qu'il vit était la lumière aveuglante et rougeoyante du soleil couchant qui se reflétait sur le plafond au-dessus de sa tête et qui lui fit refermer ses paupières avec une grimace de douleur. Il se rendit compte progressivement que les muscles de ses bras et de sa nuque le faisaient également souffrir. Lorsque la sensation douloureuse s'atténua enfin, il rouvrit ses yeux et tenta de se redresser. Un cliquetis de chaîne accompagna son geste, ce qui acheva de le réveiller tout à fait. Il souleva ses poignets devant ses yeux et constata la présence de bracelets métalliques reliés par une chaîne fixée dans le mur de la pièce où il se trouvait.

- Merde ! Maugréa-t-il tout en cherchant mécaniquement son paquet de cigarettes.

Il se rendit compte que sa tenue de moine avait disparu, de même que son sûtra, son revolver et son paquet de cigarettes.

- Merde ! Répéta-t-il de plus en plus irrité, une veine commençant à palpiter nerveusement sur son front. Goku ?

Aucune réponse.

- Gojyo ?

Idem ...

- Hakkaï ?

Idem ... c'était parfait ! Il était seul. C'était déjà çà, mais enchaîné sur un lit inconnu et sans clopes. Son regard améthyste parcourut la pièce qui semblait être la seule d'une maisonette sans doute perdue dans la nature. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Son dernier souvenir remontait au matin, alors qu'ils devaient tous reprendre leur route ...

* * *

_Le matin même_

- On y va !

- Sanzô ! Attends ! On n'a pas pris le petit-déjeuner !

- On y va !

- Mais Sanzô ! J'ai faim !

- Encore ! Tu viens de te taper la moitié des provisions qu'on a acheté hier, stupide singe !

- Qu'est ce t'as dit le kappa ?!

Hakkaï suivait la scène avec sa morgue et son sourire habituel tout en tentant de calmer ses deux compagnons. Sanzô commençait déjà à avoir la migraine alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer ... Il sortit son baffeur et distribua généreusement quelques coups sur les crânes des deux écervelés qui lui servaient de compagnons dans ce voyage insensé.

- La ferme, vous deux ! Je vous ai déjà suffisamment entendu pour aujourd'hui ! On y va ! Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter encore une fois !

Hakkaï leva les mains en signe d'apaisement devant un Sanzô toujours furieux.

- Gojyo n'a pas tort sur les réserves ... Goku les a déjà bien entamées et nous ne tiendrons pas jusqu'au prochain village.

Il n'obtint aucune autre réponse qu'un « Tss » de la part du blond qui tirait déjà comme un forcené sur sa clope.

- Je propose que vous alliez prendre le petit-déjeuner et je vous rejoins après avoir fait quelques courses ...

- Je vous donne une demi-heure et vous attend ici ! Fit le blond avec autorité en tendant la carte des trois divinités à Hakkaï avant de s'installer sur un banc situé à quelques mètres de là.

- Waouw ! Merci Sanzô ... tu viens le kappa, c'est par là les bonnes odeurs ! S'écria un Goku aux yeux illuminés de joie et suivit par un Gojyo grognon jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la serveuse du restaurant.

Le silence retomba autour du moine qui écrasa sa cigarette nerveusement. Il s'en rallumait une autre lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite. Il fronça un sourcil tout en voyant une silhouette protégée dans un long manteau moir à capuche s'approcher de lui. Yokaï ? Non. Aucune aura maléfique n'entourait la silhouette assez frêle. Il se tranquillisa et la vit passer devant lui sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende murmurer un nom que le vent emporta avec lui.

« Koryu »

Il cligna des yeux et se redressa aussi vivement que s'il avait été piqué par un scorpion. Impossible ! Qui osait prononcer ce nom ? La silhouette s'effaçait déjà au détour d'une ruelle et il courut pour tenter de la rattraper. Il la vit au bout de la ruelle et devina un sourire sur le visage à demi caché par la grande capuche noire.

« Koryu »

Le vent amenait à nouveau ce prénom vers lui.

- qui es-tu, enfoiré ? Hurla Sanzô en sortant son arme qu'il pointa dans la direction de l'inconnu qui disparut à nouveau de son champs de vision.

Il courut jusqu'à l'endroit et le revit plus loin. Ce petit jeu dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à la sortie du village, à la lisière des bois, au pieds de grands et vieux cerisiers en fleurs. Il était essoufflé, aux aguets et extrêmement énervé.

- Montre-toi, enfoiré que je te bute !

Il entendit un bruit au-dessus de lui, leva la tête, tira plusieurs coups de révolver et s'écroula après avoir ressentie une intense douleur dans sa nuque. L'inconnu se tenait devant lui à présent.

- tu es solide, Koryu ... mais il est l'heure de dormir maintenant !

- Enfoiré, je vais te buter, hurla-t-il en visant l'individu qui donna un grand coup de pied dans le flingue et l'envoya valser dans les airs.

- Dors !

Ce fut la dernière chose que Sanzô entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience suite à un coup de pied en plein visage.

* * *

A présent, c'était le crépuscule. Il voyait le coucher du soleil à travers l'unique petite fenêtre et le ciel prendre de chaudes couleurs orangées. Il tira sur les chaînes lui liant les poignets mais sans résultat. Elles étaient solides et bien ajustées, lui laissant juste assez de liberté pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit.

Le martèlement dans ses tempes commençait à s'atténuer et sa vision devenait plus nette. Il y avait une table basse, deux chaises, une commode, un petit coin cuisine sous la fenêtre et une porte devant mener à une salle de bain minuscule. L'ensemble était à peine plus grand qu'une chambre d'hôtel en somme. Il reconnut sa tenue de moine soigneusement pliée sur la commode avec au-dessus son sûtra enroulé, son revolver et ses cigarettes. Le tout, hors d'atteinte évidemment.

Deux constatations. Il était vivant et son sûtra était toujours là.Ce n'était donc pas un yokaï à la solde Gyumao. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de son geôlier et tenter de s'échapper. Mais qui osait l'appeler ainsi ? Il avait retourné la question une bonne centaine de fois dans sa tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur la nuit et sur la silhouette sombre qui se découpait à peine sur l'extérieur plongé dans le crépuscule.

- Ah ! Je vois que tu es enfin éveillé ! J'ai du frapper un peu trop fort tout à l'heure ... je m'en excuse !

La voix le surprit. Elle était douce, légèrement rauque ... féminine ?! La porte se referma sèchement à cause du vent et l'inconnue déposa ses paquets sur la table avant de diriger vers la commode. Elle se saisit du paquet de cigarettes et le lança sans prévenir à Sanzô qui le rattrapa sans difficulté dans un cliquetis de chaîne. Elle fit de même avec le briquet et un cendrier.

- Ne m'en veux pas si je ne t'approche pas, Koryu ...

- La ferme !

- Mais je préfère éviter tant que tu seras dans cette humeur exécrable.

- La ferme !

Sanzô inspira une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il venait de s'allumer.

- C'est vrai que tu es désagréable, Koryu ...

- Assez !! hurla-t-il en jetant le cendrier dans la direction de la silhouette qui l'évita, le laissant s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit mat.

Le mouvement fit glisser la capuche sur ses épaules, dévoilant un visage fin aux traits doux, aux yeux en amande avec des prunelles pourpres, encadré par une jolie chevelure châtain clair qui cascada librement jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Seule une longue mèche d'un rouge aussi vif que celui de Gojyo contrastait dans cette nuance douce. C'était bien une femme et s'il prenait en compte les critères d'un certain kappa libidineux, une très belle femme. Il s'était laissé avoir par ce petit bout de femme, tout juste aussi grand que Goku ? Cela le contraria encore d'avantage, si c'était possible. Mais comment ...

- Comment je connais ton véritable nom, Genjo Sanzô, autrefois nommé Koryu ? L'interpella la jeune femme en souriant. Nous avons deux ou trois choses en commun tous les deux mais nous y reviendrons plus tard ...

Il inhala encore une bouffée et resta silencieux tout en cogitant ces quelques mots. Il ne la connaissait pas, il en était sûr. Qui était-elle et pourquoi l'avait-elle attiré ici ? Elle le scrutait toujours, la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux fermés et un grand sourire fendant son visage.

- Je te répondrais plus tard pour tout cela ... mais d'abord il faut que je prépare le diner. Tu dois avoir faim et il faudra aussi que je soigne ta mâchoire.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute pourtant ou devenait-il fou ?

- Ah oui, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit ! Je peux lire dans tes pensées alors ne tente pas un coup tordu dans mon dos ... je me dépêche de préparer le dîner. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle avait pris l'une des canettes de bière posées sur la table et la lui jeta. Le cliquetis des chaînes accompagna à nouveau le mouvement du bras de Sanzô. Il lui jeta un regard torve avant de s'adosser au mur et d'ouvrir la bière.

- Je sais ... Tu vas me tuer. C'est aussi pour çà que tu es enchaîné car il est exclu que je meurs. J'espère que tu me comprends.

Elle le dévisagea avec le même sourire qu'un peu plus tôt avant de laisser glisser le manteau qui tomba au sol. Elle l'enjamba et s'affaira en cuisine avec la dextérité que Hakkaï aurait eu ... enfin sans doute, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire et s'était contenté de déguster ses plats. Elle aurait été au goût de Gojyo, c'était certain. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir qui soulignait ses jambes fuselée et ses fesses, d'un bustier de cuir lacé sur l'avant et de longs bracelets qui couvraient ses avant-bras. Comme lui, elle portait un bandeau noir autour de son front et sa mèche rouge retombait en boucle souple sur son visage.

- C'est sûr, je serais à son goût ! Commenta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Et je te plais ?

Il écrasa d'une main furieuse la canette de bière et lui jeta un regard menaçant.

- Garce ... Que me veux-tu ?

Elle leva la main en signe d'apaisement comme l'aurait fait Hakkaï, à ceci près qu'elle tenait un long couteau dans l'autre main.

- Désolée ... Je lis dans tes pensées et çà t'agace mais j'y suis obligée ... sinon je crains de te voir t'enfuir avant que nous l'ayons fait ...

- Nous n'ayons fait quoi ? Marmonna-t-il en se rallumant une cigarette.

- Mais notre enfant bien sûr ! Annonça-t-elle en éminçant une tomate.

La cigarette tomba sur son jean, tout comme sa mâchoire dut tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Il se reprit aussitôt et se dressa comme il put sur le lit, écumant de rage et tirant comme un fou sur les chaînes qui l'entravaient, laissant une marque rouge sur sa peau.

- C'est quoi ces salades, garce ?

- Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Koryu. C'est ainsi ! Garde tes forces ...

- Ne m'appelle plus Koryu ! Éructa-t-il de rage.

Elle fronça légèrement un sourcil et le dévisagea de son regard rouge sang.

- C'est ton nom ! Comment devrais-je t'appeler ?

- Je vais te tuer, garce !

- Peut-être un jour, murmura-t-elle soudain sérieuse, mais pas aujourd'hui. D'abord tu vas manger, je te soignerai puis ...

- çà suffit ! Qui es-tu, garce ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des folles furieuses lors de ce voyage ? Elle lui jeta un regard où il lut une profonde douleur juste avant que son caractère affable reprenne le dessus ... un peu comme Gojyo quand certains l'insultait en le traitant de métis, de malheur ambulant. Elle avait bien les yeux rouges mais les cheveux chatains clairs, avec une seule et unique mèche rouge.Elle devait suivre ses pensées puisqu'elle entortilla la mèche en question autour de son index.

- Oui, une seule. Je ne suis pas une vraie sang-mêlée, ni une vrai humaine ... plutôt une erreur de la nature ...

Elle se détourna et finit ses préparatifs en silence. Sanzô s'était rassis sur le lit. Il devait rêver, c'était cela ! Enfin, plutôt cauchemarder. Personne ne connaissait son nom, du moins parmi les vivants de ce monde. Comment cette « erreur de la nature » pouvait-elle le connaître ? Quant à son projet délirant !! Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, tentant de se calmer et de raisonner froidement.

Le bruit d'un meuble que l'on poussait vers le lit attira son attention et il vit la table arriver devant lui. Elle y disposa tout pour le dîner et des odeurs appétissantes vinrent lui chatouiller les narines, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Goku aurait été ravi par les différents plats. Elle prit place sur une des chaises, en face de lui, se tenant à bonne distance et commença à le servir avant de faire de même pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas empoisonné, précisa-t-elle. Et évite de tout renverser en donnant un coup de pied dans la table. J'ai faim et toi aussi, aussi évitons de gâcher de la nourriture quand tant de gens n'en ont pas.

Elle avait débité tout cela en continuant de les servir, sans même voir le pied qu'il levait pour envoyer valser la table.

- Quelle poisse, je sais ! Continua-t-elle en lui souriant toujours. C'est embêtant pour toi que je puisse ainsi lire à livre ouvert dans ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

- tss

Il grogna, croisa les bras et s'assit en face d'elle. Les chaînes lui permettaient de manger mais sans quitter le lit et elle s'arrangeait pour être toujours hors de portée. Si son regard améthyste aurait pu tuer, elle serait morte sur place.

- Tes amis viendront, mais pas tout de suite ... Je les ai orientés sur une mauvaise piste. Nous aurons donc tout notre temps, conclut-elle en lui décochant un nouveau sourire. Tu devrais manger un peu ...

- tss

Il lui décocha un autre regard meurtrier et commença à manger. En fait, elle cuisinait aussi bien que Hakkaï, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle lui redonna une bière et en prit un également avant de finir rapidement son repas. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et exhala lentement la fumée, dessinant de petits cercles blanc gris qui s'élevaient et mourraient au-dessus d'eux.

- tu n'es vraiment pas bavard, Koryu ...

- Cesse de m'appeler comme çà, garce !

- Pff ... j'apprécie le silence et la solitude, mais comme nous sommes deux, nous pourrions bavarder un peu.

- Ferme-la ! Ou plutôt, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire maintenant !

- Eh bien, d'abord soigner ta mâchoire endolorie avec ceci.

Elle s'était levée, cigarette aux lèvres et avait pris dans l'un des sacs un tube de pommade. Elle recula la table et se planta face à lui.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que je raccourcisse tes chaînes ... tu ne parais pas bien disposée à mon égard.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et tira sur les chaînes, les faisant glisser dans les anneaux ancrés dans le mur. Il fut rejeté en arrière et se retrouva littéralement collé au mur, assis sur le lit, dans l'incapacité totale de bouger.

- Garce ! Cria-t-il encore une fois, le regard de plus en plus mauvais.

- Je sais ...tu es ennuyeux et tu te répètes ..

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes, ce qui finit de l'immobiliser et souleva son menton. Ses prunelles rouges s'accrochèrent à celles améthystes du blond qui ne bougeait plus.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je te fais peur, Sanzô ?

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres du moine.

- Je n'aurais jamais peur d'une garce dans ton genre !

- Tss ... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te retrouver sans défenses ... tu te sens vulnérable ...

- Ferme-là ...

- Garce ... oui, je sais. Mais j'ai un nom, même si tu t'en fiches ...

Elle bougea légèrement et se rapprocha encore de lui, de façon à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Elle ouvrit le tube et avec un geste lent et caressant, appliqua la crème sur la mâchoire douloureuse de Sanzô qui grimaça légèrement. Il voulut secouer la tête mais elle le maintenait fermement de sa main restée libre. Même si elle semblait de constitution fragile, elle était en fait étonnement forte, ce qui expliquait la facilité avec laquelle elle avait pu l'assommer, le transporter, l'enchaîner ici.

- Ma mère était une sang-mêlée ..; çà explique la couleur de mes yeux et de cette mèche et me donne plus de résistance et de forces qu'une femme ... disons ordinaire ...

Il ouvrit des yeux surpris, pour la seconde fois. Sa mère, une sang-mêlée ?

- Impossible ... je sais, répondit-elle en souriant à sa question silencieuse. On dit qu'ils sont stériles et pourtant, je suis bien là ... je te répète, je dois être une erreur de la nature ... et encore, tu ne sais pas tout ...

Ses doigts tièdes et agiles massaient délicatement sa mâchoire et sa joue droite marquées par son coup de pied. Il sentait une chaleur incontrôlable monter en lui et en éprouva un bref sentiment de panique ... qu'il calma en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

- Tu utilises toujours la douleur pour te maîtriser, Sanzô ?

Son regard violet vira au pourpre profond et il tenta de se libérer les poignets, voulant serrer son cou gracile jusqu'à entendre craquet ses os sous ses doigts. Cette idée lui arracha un sourire mauvais.

- J'ai bientôt fini. Tiens-toi tranquille, Sanzô, murmura-t-elle.

A priori, elle avait enfin abandonné le « Koryu » et cela le soulageait légèrement. Les doigts tièdes effleuraient à présent sa joue gauche, là-même où il s'était mordu.

- Ne me touche pas ...

- Garce ! Finit-elle en souriant toujours et en se rapprochant encore de son visage.

Elle se jouait de lui et cela le mit à nouveau en rage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter une nouvelle fois mais il fut stoppé net lorsqu'elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et qu'elle força la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle avait un goût de fruits et de de menthe, il avait un goût de tabac et d'alcool. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sentit sa langue s'enrouler à la sienne alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais il eut l'impression que ce fut bien plus long. Elle se décolla de lui tout en maintenant sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux vissés aux siens.

- Bien, très bien ... mais ...

Elle bondit avec souplesse en arrière, juste avant qu'il ne lève l'une de ses jambes pour la déloger. Elle atterrit gracieusement devant le lit et lui sourit.

- Tss, Sanzô ... n'aurais-tu pas apprécier cet avant-goût.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et lui adressa un clin d'oeil coquin. Pour toute réponse, il cracha sur le côté et sourit en retour.

- Garce ! C'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi !

- C'est là que tu te trompes ! J'ai versé quelques gouttes de somnifères dans la canette que je t'ai tendue tout à l'heure ... pas de quoi t'assommer, juste de quoi faire taire cette agressivité décidément trop présente pour quelqu'un de ton rang ...

Elle agita devant lui une petite fiole qu'elle avait sorti de la poche de son pantalon.

- Non ! Cria-t-il, même s'il commençait déjà à ressentir les effets du sédatif.

Il avait soudain l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes et il s'affaissa légèrement sous son propre poids. Elle sourit tout en s'excusant et détendit les chaînes avant de le coucher sur le lit et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu as les cheveux si blonds ... aussi blonds que le soleil ... est-ce pour cela qu'il t'a recueilli ?

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et réussit à lui saisir la main qu'elle passait dans ses cheveux.

- Ne me touche pas ! Souffla-t-il

- Tu ne t'avoues donc jamais vaincu, Koryu ? Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Jamais ... surtout pas face à un adversaire assez lâche pour endormir sa victime ! Siffla-t-il en plantant ses yeux rageurs quoique plus flous dans les siens. Elle recula un peu et il vit une lueur blessée traverser ses prunelles rouges. Mais elle se reprit et sourit encore, tout en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse ... Elle s'alluma une cigarette et exhala la fumée la suivant des yeux, pensive avant de la lui mettre entre les lèvres. Il inhala une longue bouffée, espérant que cela suffirait à le sortir de cette espèce de torpeur cotonneuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. A choisir, si elle devait mener son projet à son terme, il aurait préféré s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il la vit juste au-dessus de lui. A choisir l'un des quatre, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris pour cible le kappa libidineux aux cheveux rouges. Il aurait été ravi de servir de cobaye enchaîné à cette mante religieuse.

- Il est très beau ... mais il n'est pas Sanzô, murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant l'oreille puis en descendant dans son cou.

Il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle effleura son torse et qu'elle passa sa main sous son tee-shirt noir.

- Ne me touche pas, garce ! Répéta-t-il faiblement en tentant de lever un bras pour la repousser sans y parvenir

Enfer ! Il n'y avait plus rien à faire !

- Je suis désolée d'en arriver à ce point ... je préfèrerais que tu sois plus vif, mais tu ne te laisserais pas faire, soupira-t-elle.

Elle lui saisit sa main pour y déposer un rapide baiser avant de la poser au creux de ses reins tout en se serrant contre lui.

- Koryu ... Pourquoi repousses-tu avec tant d'acharnement tous ceux qui pourraient faire tomber les défenses que tu as dressées autour de ton coeur ?

Il hoqueta alors que le parfum discret de la chevelure châtain de la jeune femme lui emplissait le nez. Ses caresses légères commençaient à le faire frémir. Son corps affaibli le trahissait. Chacun de ses muscles se détendaient progressivement au contact du corps tiède de la jeune femme. Elle pesait à peine sur lui et involontairement il resserra son étreinte. Elle semblait fragile et sans défenses alors que c'était lui qui l'était.

- pourquoi moi ? Chuchota-t-il en cherchant toujours à lutter pour rester éveillé et lutter contre ces sensations qui montaient en lui.

- parce que tu es Sanzô, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Parce que je n'ai eu que le choix de l'homme et que tu me plaîs avec ton caractère de chien et tes cheveux solaires ... parce qu'il t'a choisi ...

- il m'a choisi ? ... qui ?

Il ne put finir car elle l'embrassait à nouveau, sans se presser, tout en douceur, comme si elle se souhaitait pas l'effrayer. Egaré par les effets nébuleux du sédatif, trahi par son corps qui ne répondait plus à sa raison et désarmé par cette douceur qu'elle opposait à chacune de ses insultes, il se laissa faire avant de prendre part à ce baiser. Elle soupira et se recoucha contre lui tout en lui caressant les muscles fins mais biens dessinés des bras, des pectoraux.

- Je suis partagée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie vraiment ce Sanzô là... celui qui se laisse faire, sans forces ...

- Tu n'aurais rien dans mon état normal, garce ...

- Je sais. Mais à présent, t'y forcer me donne quelques scrupules.

- Alors laisse-moi partir ! Cria-t-il avec une force qui la surprit.

- Je ne peux pas.

Il sentit ses larmes tièdes couler et s'interrogea sur la raison de ces larmes soudaines. C'était le monde à l'envers !

- Je dois le faire ! Je n'ai pas le choix !

Il la vit se relever et commencer à ôter l'un après l'autre ses vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver nue devant lui. Il détourna les yeux mais son image s'était imprimée dans son cerveau. Elle était parfaite selon les critères de quelque humain que ce soit ... ou quelque montre ... ou quelque kappa. Elle s'approcha de lui et se remit à ses côtés, leux peaux juste encore séparées par les vêtements qu'il portait. Il serra les dents à ce contact qui faisait naître en lui des sensations nouvelles et contradictoires.

- Laisse-toi faire, Koryu ... Je te promets que tout se passera bien et que tu oublieras jusqu'à mon existence après çà ...

- Garce ... laisse-moi ! Tenta-t-il encore une fois luttant autant contre lui-même que contre elle.

Son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il était lourd et s'échauffait au contact de la jeune femme qui caressait chaque parcelle libre de sa peau. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le tee-shirt noir et le remontèrent. Ses lèvres suivèrent le même chemin, le laissant hors d'haleine et frissonnant. Il ne savait même plus si cela lui plaisait ou le dégoûtait. Son esprit semblait s'éloigner toujours plus de son corps qui agissait de sa propre volonté. Son bras la serra un peu plus contre lui dans un léger cliquetis de chaîne. Elle les regarda et effleura du bout du doigt les marques rouges laissées par les fers sur ses poignets.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle à nouveau en croisant le regard améthyste.

Elle y lut de la résignation, de la colère et du désir mêlés et lui sourit avec douceur. Ses mains se posèrent sur son jean avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes ... opération qui fut assez difficile en raison de la résistance du blond. Son regard améthyste s'était légèrement affolé quand il se retrouva en tee-shirt, impossible à ôter en raison des chaînes. Elle s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Sa langue jouait avec la sienne. Ses prunelles rouges s'excusaient encore pour elle. Les mains de Sanzô se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins et remontèrent le long de son dos en caresses maladroites. « traître ! » jura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ils s'interrompirent à bout de souffle et elle sentit la preuve du désir enfin éveillé du jeune moine. Elle poursuivit ses caresses lascives avec ses mains, ses cheveux et l'ensemble de son corps. Elle soupira lorsqu'il osa des caresses plus osées sur son corps. Enfin, il se libérait malgré lui de son carcan de dureté. Elle se glissa sur lui et il s'enfonça en elle. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et elle émit un gémissement d'aise en imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus fort. Elle sentit le corps de Sanzô se tendre et son souffle devenir plus saccadé et rapide ... elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos et la griffer ... il tentait toujours de se maîtriser.

- Laisse-toi aller, Koryu ... une fois dans ta vie ...

Il secoua la tête, sa conscience tentant de reprendre le dessus sur son physique. Mais elle ne le laissa pas faire et accéléra encore son rythme, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Il se laissa gagner par sa fougue et lui rendit son baiser avec fièvre alors même qu'il rendait les armes au même moment qu'elle. Elle s'écroula sur lui et sentit son souffle saccadé et les rythmes affolés de son coeur. Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'une fine sueur. Elle le sentit bouger et vit son regard améthyste fixer le sûtra, sa tenue de moine et son révolver. Elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qui lui manquait le plus à ce moment.

- Laisse-moi seul ! Murmura-t-il sur un ton acerbe.

- Je n'ai ...

- Laisse-moi ! Hurla-t-il en la repoussant avec violence.

Les effets du sédatif commençaient à se dissiper et il attrapa le paquet de cigarette et le briquet tombés à terre. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le dévisagea une lueur furieuse dans ses prunelles flamboyantes. Ses joues étaient encore roses. Elle prit une couverture et la jeta sur Sanzô qui la repoussa d'un geste sec.

- Tu as peur de me voir à présent ? Grogna-t-il avec colère.

- Non, Koryu ... ne fais pas çà ...

- pas quoi ? Et ne m'appelle plus ainsi !!

Le briquet passa à quelques centimètres de son visage et s'écrasa contre le mur.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, garce ... Alors casse-toi et fous-moi la paix !

La gifle magistrale qu'il reçut le surprit mais ne le figea pas. D'un mouvement souple, il l'attira vers lui et la bascula sur le lit, emprisonnant ses mains dans l'une des siennes et posant l'autre sur son cou. Elle le dévisagea vaguement affolée alors qu'elle sentait les doigts se resserrer. Comment pouvait-il être déjà aussi vif avec la dose de sédatif qu'il avait pris ?

- Je crois que tu as oublié ta prudence ! Siffla-t-il, plus mauvais que jamais.

- Non, je ne peux plus lire dans ton esprit ... je suis ... c'est une question de fatigue ... tu me fais mal, geignit-elle.

- çà ne fait que commencer, garce ! Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- C'est mon père qui me l'a appris ... suffoqua-t-elle tout en tentant de se libérer. Laisse-moi, je t'en prie Koryu ...

Les doigts se resserrèrent d'avantage et elle crut sombres dans l'inconscience mais un claque la fit revenir à elle.

- Oh non ! Cracha-t-il furieusement. J'attends des réponses et tout de suite !

- Ma mère est partie quand elle était enceinte ... et mon père a été élu à une importante fonction ...

- ton histoire ne m'intéresse pas ! Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Il t'a recueilli quand il était Sanzô ... et nous écrivait ... c'est comme çà que ... aïe ...

- Arrête de mentir ! Hurla-t-il en serrant toujours plus fort le cou gracile.

La tête de la jeune femme commençait à dodeliner et ses paupières se fermèrent.

- c'est la vérité ... Il était amené à avoir cette fonction ... c'est sûrement pour çà que j'ai pu naître d'une sang-mêlée ... c'était mon père, même s'il ne m'a jamais vue ...

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle ferma ses yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

- Non ! Cria-t-il en la secouant furieusement. Tu mens ...

Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne bougeait plus et cessa de la secouer, relâchant son cou. Des marques rouges apparaissaient déjà sur sa peau claire.

- Merde ! Cria-t-il

Il faillit jurer une seconde fois lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours nue sous lui et s'empara de la couverture pour la couvrir avant de renfiler son jean. Opération rendue délicate à cause des chaînes qu'il portait toujours. Il voulut ensuite s'allumer une cigarette mais se rappela avoir jeté le briquet un peu plus tôt. Son rire sans joie le surprit lui-même. Tout allait de mal en pis ! Il jeta un regard de biais à la jeune femme toujours inconsciente ; son cou allait bleuir, c'était certain. Il y avait été fort mais avait cru devenir fou lorsqu'elle avait parlé de son maître, qu'il considérait comme son père. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait eu une enfant avec une sang-mêlée ... « c'était mon père même s'il ne m'a jamais vue ! » avait-elle crié. Etait-ce vrai ?

Il prit entre ses doigts une mèche châtain clair de la jeune femme. Il devait bien reconnaître que c'était l'exacte couleur de celle de son maître ... elle avait le même sourire également. Elle gémit faiblement dans son sommeil et se tourna vers lui sans le vouloir. Il vit la marque rouge que sa main avait laissé sur sa joue et l'effleura. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fière de l'avoir frappé. Il retira sa main et grogna ; il avait besoin d'une clope et vite ...

La jeune femme s'éveilla après quelques heures. Elle toucha machinalement son cou et s'aperçut que Sanzô la fixait de son regard améthyste si profond. L'aube naissante se reflétait sur ses cheveux et auréolait son visage de lumière.

- Je comprends qu'il t'ait pris pour le soleil, chuchota-t-elle avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour s'enfuir loin de lui.

Mais elle se prit les pieds dans la couverture et chuta lourdement au pied du lit Un cliquetis métallique accompagna le bruit de sa chute et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait tenté de la rattraper par le bras. Leurs visages étaient à nouveau si proches qu'elle eut le souffle coupé en se noyant dans ses prunelles la couleur si particulière. Il semblait hésiter, attendre quelque chose d'elle ... mais quoi ? La douleur à son cou la ramena à la réalité et elle battit prudemment en retraite pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains après avoir ramassé ses vêtements éparpillés autour du lit. Sanzô entendit l'eau couler longuement puis attendit encore un moment avant de la voir sortir, vêtue et le sourire à nouveau vissé aux lèvres. Sa joue était rouge et son cou prenait une couleur bleue, lui rappelant sa brutalité.

- Ce n'est rien, avança-t-elle en lui jetant un briquet. J'ai déjà connu pire et je n'ai pas été prudente. Du café ?

Il attrapa le briquet et grogna un « hmf » qu'elle prit pour un oui.

- Quand vas-tu me libérer de ces chaînes ? Fit-il sur un ton cassant.

- dès que tes amis seront en vue. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent, répondit-elle avec un sourire en lui tendant une tasse fumante et plus surprenant , ses affaires. Je vais devoir sortir car quelques yokais, une dizaine je crois bien, sont dehors ... à ma recherche ou à la recherche de ceci.

Elle désigna le sûtra tout en buvant tranquillement son café. L'arrivée des yokais ne semblait pas le moins du monde la perturber. Elle finit son café, rinça la tasse, s'empara d'un arc et ajusta un carquois dans son dos.

- Je vais régler ce problème, tu as de quoi te défendre maintenant.

Elle entendit le cliquetis sec de l'arme dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je sais que tu en as envie Sanzô, mais tu es encore empli de doutes suite à notre conversation ... alors je sais que tu n'en feras rien ...pour aujourd'hui ... Je reviens dès que j'ai fini !

Elle se retourna et lui fit un petit signe de la main, la tête inclinée, les yeux clos et un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de sortir.

Les bruits de combats s'élevèrent aussitôt au-dehors et il soupira agacé. Malgré ce qui s'était passé il ne pouvait laisser une femme seule face à dix yokais qui en avaient sans doute après lui. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils pourchassée elle ? Deux coups de revolver firent sauter ses chaînes et il s'habilla en hâte avant de sortir pour faire face à un spectacle incroyable.

Trois yokais gisaient déjà à terre, transpercés par des flèches. Un quatrième tomba à ses pieds et il la vit. Agile, gracieuse et surtout rapide, elle visait et tirait avec la précision d'un métronome. Deux autres périrent sous ses coups mortels et elle avait toujours conservé son sourire.

- C'est le moine Sanzô ! Cria l'un des yokais survivants en se précipitant sur lui.

Il s'écroula d'un coup de révolver qui surprit la jeune femme. Elle se retourna vers lui quelques secondes ... quelques secondes de trop où elle fut balayée par un yokai qui la renversa à terre. Il fut aussitôt transpercé d'une balle tout comme ses deux compagnons encore vivants. Sanzô la visa et la tint en joue alors qu'elle se relevait, a priori très contrariée par sa présence.

- Evidemment tu en as profité pour te libérer ... c'est pas très loyal, puisque j'étais sortie pour te défendre !

- tss ... je sais me défendre tout seul ...

Elle commença à récupérer ses flèches, se moquant royalement du flingue pointée sur elle.

- Et pourquoi as-tu interrompu mon combat ? Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation !

- Tss ...

Elle finit de récupérer ses flèches et les rangea dans son carquois avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

- Baisse ton arme, Koryu ! Lança-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me tuer et je n'ai aucune intention belliqueuse à ton égard ... alors relax !

Il visa et tira vers elle. La balle siffla à gauche de son oreille sans la toucher mais sans qu'elle ne fit un seul mouvement pour l'éviter. Au contraire, elle avança vers lui et la maison.

- Tss ... grommela-t-il tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Je rentre pour préparer un petit-déjeuner. Tes compagnons de voyage auront sûrement faim et soif après t'avoir cherché durant presque vingt-quatre heures ... surtout Goku ...

Elle passa devant, ignorant totalement l'arme sous son nez, ce qui énerva passablement Sanzô qui la suivit. Après tout, s'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait déjà tuée ou laisser tuer par les yokais au lieu de lui sauver la vie. Il se retroouva face à une tasse fumante et n'eut d'autre choix que de poser l'arme sur la table pour la prendre.Si la situation de la nuit lui avait parut incontrôlable et insensée, celle du matin était carrément irréelle. Elle était là, préparant quantité de plats avec dextérité et rapidité, après avoir liquidé des yokais et lui était assis là, à la regarder faire. Ahurissant ! Elle lui jeta un journal sur la table en souriant.

- Je sais que tu aimes lire le matin ou le soir d'ailleurs ... Il est d'hier mais bon, çà t'occuperas bien mieux que broyer du noir.

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de se saisir du journal et de commencer sa lecture. Durant environ une heure ils restèrent ainsi et n'échangèrent pas un mot. Un vrombissement motorisé se fit entendre au loin. Elle jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre, prit son carquois et ses flèches, son sac et son manteau et sourit à Sanzô qui la braquait à nouveau de son arme.

- Je pars, Sanzô ... Peut-être nous croiserons-nous un jour ...

- Nous n'en avons pas fini !

- Me concernant, si. Et range ton arme ... tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir ...

- La ferme, garce !

- Tu es ennuyeux, Sanzô ... tu te répètes ...

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et sortit, se portant tranquillement au-devant des trois acolytes du moine qui lui coupèrent la route. Sa capuche s'envola et ses cheveux cascadèrent dans son dos.

- Wow !! murmura Gojyo en sautant de la voiture. Hello belle brune ... C'est à toi qu'on doit tous ces tours et détours ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index tout en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

- Bonjour, Gojyo ... tu es toujours aussi attirant ... et aussi charmeur ... Combien en as-tu donc mis sous tes draps depuis tout ce temps ?

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, surpris d'être battu sur son propre terrain.

- On se connaît ?

- On peut le dire comme çà ...

- Qui t'es toi ? Où est Sanzô ? Les interrompit Goku en pointant son bâton devant elle.

- Oh, le singe ! Tu vois pas que je discute avec la demoiselle, là !

- Ferme-la kappa pervers ! Je veux savoir où est Sanzô ! Sanzô ! Sanzô !

Il continua de l'appeler plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillis d'estomac l'interrompe.

- Oh ... J'ai faim !

- Je m'en doutais un peu, aussi vous ai-je préparé un bon et copieux petit-déjeuner à l'intérieur ... pour m'excuser de vous avoir fait courir toute la nuit !

- Waouw ! Un vrai petit-déjeuner !

- Ferme-la donc un peu, con de singe ! Fit Gojyo en lui tapant sur la tête. Je croyais que tu t'inquiétais pour ton moine pourri !

Ils continuèrent leur dispute sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme et de Hakkaï venu à sa rencontre, Hakuryu perché sur son épaule.

- Veuillez les excuser, mademoiselle. Ils sont comme d'habitude. C'est bien vous qui avez entraîner Sanzô ici ?

- Oui, effectivement ...

- Je suppose qu'il va bien puisque vous n'avez pas pris la fuite à notre arrivée.

Elle répondit à son sourire et s'inclina devant lui avec respect.

- Aussi bien que d'habitude en tout cas. Prenez bien soin de lui, tous les trois ... et de vous trois aussi ... tant d'espoirs reposent sur vous ! Bon appétit et au revoir ...

Elle s'inclina à nouveau devant lui et partit rapidement sous son regard émeraude étonné et celui de Sanzô qui était sur le seuil de la maisonnette. Hakkaï le rejoignit.

- On dirait que tu vas bien, Sanzô et que tu as toujours le sûtra ... Ce n'était donc pas un assassin de Kô ou Gyumao ...

- Vous avez mis le temps pour venir ! Marmonna le moine d'une voix peu amène.

- Sale kappa pervers !

Con de singe !

Ces deux remarques firent sortir Sanzô de ses gonds et il tira deux coups en direction des querelleurs qui blêmirent avant de s'approcher de lui.

- On dirait que notre moine va bien ! Grommela Gojyo. Tu connais cette beauté ?

- Waouw ! Quel festin !

Goku venait de repérer le petit-déjeuner sur la table.

- Mais tu la connais, Sanzô ? Répéta-t-il à la suite de Gojyo

- Non ! Grommela le blond en s'allumant une cigarette et en suivant la silhouette qui disparaissait au bout du chemin.

- Mouais, fit Gojyo. Tu la connais pas et vous passez tous les deux la nuit ensemble, seuls au milieu de nulle part !

- Encore un mot et je te bute !

- C'est quoi son nom ? Elle cuisine drôlement bien ! Venez goûter !

La voix enthousiaste de Goku fit sourire Hakkaï qui jeta un coup d'oeil à Sanzô.

- Une erreur de la nature, murmura le blond pour lui-même avant de lancer d'un ton sec. On y va ! On a de la route aujourd'hui ...

* * *

_à suivre ..._

_merci par avance d'avoir tout lu ... et pour une petite review ..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura **

**rating : M _(en raison des lemon même si c'est soft et même si j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en T)_**

_note de l'auteur : cette fic aura plusieurs chapitres. Etant récente dans l'univers de Saiyuki, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'OOC et avoir pu cerner et retranscrire les émotions des différents protagonistes._

_Merci de laisser vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, c'est toujours riche d'enseignements et cela peut faire avancer l'auteur. _

**SAIYUKI - Une erreur de la nature **

**Chapitre 2**

_Environ un an après_

« Koryu ... Koryu ... »

Sanzô s'éveilla brutalement à l'avant de la jeep qui filait toujours vers l'ouest. Cette voix l'avait tiré de son sommeil agité. La même depuis trois jours déjà, incessante et lassante ... au moins autant que l'avait été celle de Goku jusqu'à ce qu'il aille le trouver. Il s'alluma une cigarette et soupira en entendant Goku et Gojyo se chamailler à l'arrière comme tous les jours. Et comme tous les jours il fit une généreuse distribution de coups de baffeurs sur leurs têtes d'écervelés.

- Vos gueules ! On n'arrive plus à dormir avec votre boucan infernal !

- Déjà réveillé, Sanzô remarqua Hakkaï en lui souriant. Tu dors peu en ce moment ...

- Hmf

Les yeux améthystes se portèrent sur le paysage monotone aux alentours constitué de plaines dessèchées, sans forêts avec juste quelques cours d'eau taris et si peu de villes et villages que les ravitaillements étaient rares.

- La prochaine ville devrait bientôt être en vue. Derrière cette colline, assura Hakkaï en souriant toujours.

- C'est la dixième fois que tu dis çà Hakkaï ! J'ai faim .. Je vais mourir de faim ...

- Si çà pouvait être vrai, con de singe ...

- Arrête de me traiter de con de singe ... Kappa pervers !

« Koryu ... Koryu ... »

- Vos gueules !

Cette fois le flingue renforça l'action du baffeur et Sanzô se prit la tête dans la main. Cette voix allait le rendre dingue, encore plus que les deux idiots qui l'accompagnaient. Elle devenait aussi de plus en plus forte et pressante.Il lâcha son colt qui tomba avec un bruit métallique sur le sol de la jeep, faisant cesser toute bataille à l'arrière et attirant l'attention d'Hakkaï.

- Sanzô ! Sanzô ! Le secoua Goku. Çà ne va pas ? Dis, qu'est ce que tu as ?

« Koryu ... Koryu ... »

« Deviens fort, haut moine Genjo Sanzô »

- Sanzô ! Sanzô ! Cria Goku de plus en plus inquiet devant son teint livide.

- Sanzô ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? fit Hakkaï en stoppant la jeep dont Sanzô s'extirpa en titubant avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol.

- Laissez-moi seul ! Vos gueules ! Tous ! Hurla-t-il en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

- Pff ... Il nous pète un câble là ! Asséna Gojyo avec une grimace.

Ils se trouvaient au sommet de la colline et effectivement un petit village se trouvait en contre-bas. Sanzô se força à se lever et à regarder en bas et les voix cessèrent enfin.

- C'est là ! Grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Cette personne qui l'appelait par son nom devait se trouver dans ce village.

- On y va ! Lança-t-il en remontant dans la jeep sous le regard surpris des trois autres.

- Bah ... le maître a parlé, je crois ! Ironisa Gojyo qui récolta un regard noir en retour.

Hakkaï se mit en route sans tarder tout en observant son voisin toujours livide du coin de l'oeil. Ils entrèrent dans le village à l'apparence pauvrette mais propre, net et calme.

- çà sent pas le monstre ici. Dis, Sanzô ... commença Goku

- Tais-toi !

- J'ai faim !

Bam ( coup de baffeur)

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

- Allons, allons, tenta Hakkaï pour apaiser la tension en levant les mains devant lui.Si nous allions manger et chercher une auberge pour la nuit ?

- Je vais me chercher des clopes ! Seul ! Occupez-vous du reste ! Précisa Sanzô en se détournant et en partant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanzô aujourd'hui ? Demanda Goku en se grattant la tête et en suivant des yeux la silhouette longiligne du moine aux cheveux d'or. Tu le sais Hakkaï ?

- Non ... mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter.

- Le singe a raison ! Ce foutu moine est encore plus mal luné que d'habitude ! C'est pénible !

* * *

Sanzô déambula au hasard dans toutes les ruelles du village, la cigarette vissée aux lèvres et l'oeil en alerte. Quelque chose clochait. La voix s'était tue si brusquement que c'en était suspect. A se demander si quelqu'un l'avait attiré ici. Mais il avait du se faire des idées. La fatigue devait lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se résigna à rejoindre les autres au restaurant, qu'il trouva facilement en raison des cris de dispute de Goku et Gojyo.

Le repas se finit dans un calme relatif et ils purent se retirer à l'auberge où tous se retrouvèrent dans sa chabre pour une partie de mah-jong. A peine avaient-ils entamé la partie qu'il perçut à nouveau un faible murmure. « Koryu ... ». Il en laissa tomber sa cigarette sur sa robe de moine sous le regard désapprobateur de Hakkaï et porta sa main à son front. Ce cirque n'allait pas recommencer !

- Bon le moine, vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qui va pas qu'on puisse faire la partie sans ta comédie ! Le houspilla Gojyo mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Sale con ! Fiche moi la paix !

- toujours aussi agréable ! C'est un vrai bonheur !

« Koryu ... » La voix était de plus en plus faible et il ressentit une sensation douloureuse de vide et de mort.

- Je dois sortir ! Marmonna-t-il en se levant mais il tituba.

Il repoussa la main secourable de Goku et se redressa. Cette étrange sensation semblait le priver d'une partie de ses forces.

- Bon ... ben on vient aussi ! De toute façon il manque un jour si t'es pas là ! Marmonna Gojyo en le suivant.

- Hmf

Le grognement de Sanzô répondit au sarcasme de Gojyo et tous se mirent en route. Les ruelles étaient désertes et l'on n'entendait que les bruits de leurs pas et les remarques de Goku.

- Sanzô, on va où exactement ?

- Ferme la !

- Son altesse est de mauvais poil ! Ironisa Gojyo en s'appuyant contre un puits au centre de la place du village. En fait, je suis sûr que tu le sais pas toi-même, moine pourri !

- C'est trop te demander que de fermer ta grande gueule ! Explosa Sanzô en sortant son colt.

- Koryu ...

Il releva brusquement la tête. La voix semblait toute proche et il entendit une prière. Une de celle que l'on récitait aux morts ou à ceux qui allaient passer dans l'autre monde. Goku s'approcha du puits et l'observa d'un oeil circonspect.

- Sanzô ?

- Ferme la ! Répéta Sanzô en soupirant et en songeant qu'il devrait investir dans un magnéto pour lui éviter de répéter cinquante fois par jour les mêmes phrases.

- Mais Sanzô ... C'est le puits ... Il parle !

- ... ?

Sanzô se figea alors que Hakkaï regardait déjà au fond tout comme Gojyo.

- Goku a raison ... enfin presque, corrigea Hakkaï. Il y a quelqu'un dans ce puits. Quelqu'un qui prie visiblement.

Ainsi ils entendaient aussi la voix. Sanzô s'approcha et se pencha mais le puits était trop sombre et trop profond pour y distinguer quoi que ce soit. Un faible murmure leur parvenait des profondeurs. La voix semblait à bout de forces.

- Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Hurla Goku en mettant ses mains en porte voix, faisant sursauter ses trois compagnons concentrés sur le faible murmure.

- Mais t'es malade, crétin ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! Cria Gojyo en lui tapant sur la tête.

- Aïe ! Si c'était vrai espèce de cafard rouge !

Bam ! Coup de baffeur sur la tête des deux querelleurs.

- Fermez-la ou je vous descends tous les deux !

Sanzô se tourna et s'alluma une cigarette, sa veine battant follement à sa tempe.

- Toi ! Fit-il en désignant Gojyo du doigt. Descends et vois ce qui se passe là-dedans !

- T'as qu'à y aller toi-même, moine débauché !

Il se retrouva « nez-à-canon » avec le colt de Sanzô.

- Bon ! T'énerve pas ! C'est demandé si gentiment ... comment refuser ?

Hakkaï, sourire aux lèvres, revenait avec une corde qu'il avait déniché, personne ne savait comment, un peu plus loin.

- Goku et moi allons te faire descendre puis remonter tranquillement ...

- C'est rassurant ! Ne me laissez pas au fond, grommela-t-il.

- Mais non ! Que ferions-nous sans toi ? Lança Hakkaï tout en nouant solidement la corde autour de la taille du métis. Ce dernier prit appui sur les parois du puits et commença à descendre tout en grognant.

- Et pourquoi c'est toujours le même qui se tape le boulot pendant que son altesse royale fume tranquillement ? ... J'vous jure ! ... Il y a pas de fond dans ce puits de misère ? Oh là-haut ! J'y vois rien du tout !

- je te lance une torche ! Lui répondit la voix de Hakkaï.

- Et comment je vais la rattraper puisque je n'y vois rien, gros malin ? ... Aïe !

Il attrapa de justesse la torche qui venait de rebondir sur sa tête.

- Désolé ! Fit la voix polie et amusée de Hakkaï.

- Non mais j'vous jure !

- Presse-toi un peu au lieu de geindre ! Sinon on te laisse ici ! Rétorqua la voix sans appel de Sanzô. On n'a pas que çà à faire !

- Non mais j'vous jure ! C'est toi qui m'a envoyé dans ce trou et tu te permets de râler ! Ah ...

Il sentit enfin quelque chose sous ses pieds. Le sol, sans doute boueux d'après la texture souple et vaseuse dans laquelle il s'enfonça jusqu'aux chevilles.

- Pouah ! Le puits est à sec ! Cria-t-il à ses compagnons

- Heureusement pour toi qui craint de te noyer dans dix centimètres d'eau ! plaisanta Goku.

- Con de singe !

Kappa pervers et peureux ! ... Aieuh ! ... mais Sanzô ...

- C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ! Même à distance vous parvenez encore à vous battre !

- Allons, allons ... rétorqua la voix calme de Hakkaï dont Gojyo devinait sans peine le sourire. As-tu trouvé qui priait Gojyo ?

- Non, pas encore ... pourtant c'est pas bien grand ici ...

Il balada le faisceau de sa torche le long du mur circulaire puis sur le sol et vit une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle récitait la même prière que précédemment d'une voix si ténue qu'il se demanda comment ils avaient pu l'entendre. Quand la forme humaine prononça un nom qui lui fit arquer les sourcils.

- Koryu ...

- Eh Sanzô ! Cette personne a l'air de connaître ton petit nom ... Il vient de t'appeler Koryu !

- Ferme-la et remonte-le ! On ne va pas passer la nuit ici à t'attendre !

- A vos ordres, votre Altesse ! Grogna Gojyo. Non, mais j'vous jure! Bientôt il faudra qu'on fasse des courbettes devant ce moine à la con !

Ce faisant, il souleva la forme humaine recouverte de boue et fut étonné de sa légèreté ... et faillit lâcher son fardeau de surprise lorsque sa main tomba sur la forme arrondie d'un sein.

-Ah ben çà ! Notre moinillon nous a bien caché qu'il connaissait une femme de façon si intime ...fit-il en souriant de biais. A moins que ce ne soit une vieille !

Il braqua la lampe de poche sur le visage mais ne put distinguer les traits tant il était couvert de cette boue brune qui s'incrustait jusque dans ses chaussures. Une fois cette lourde terre glaise ôtée, la femme, jeune ou vieille, ne pèserait plus bien lourd.

- Gojyo ! L'appella Hakkaï. Tout va bien ? Tu as crié ...

- C'est bon ! Remontez-moi ... Cette personne vit toujours ... enfin, je crois ...

L'opération fut assez délicate car Gojyo n'avait plus qu'un bras libre pour manoeuvrer. La fille, même si elle était légère pesait comme un poids mort et Hakkaï et Goku tiraient la corde comme de vrais barbares le ballotant sans fin d'une paroi à l'autre du puits.

- Oh ! Faites attention là-haut ! ... Mais pourquoi moi ? Finit-il par maugréer tout en voyant enfin le haut du puits.

- Pouah ! Gojyo, tu pues ! Fit Goku en voyant apparaître le jeune homme à la crinière non plus rouge, mais d'une couleur brunâtre difficilement définissable qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Hakkaï se pinça discrètement les narines tout en reculant d'un pas et en lui tendant l'autre main.

- J'espère que cette boue n'est pas trop tenace sur les vêtements et la peau ...

Sanzô ne répliqua rien et fixait la personne que Gojyo serrait toujours sous son bras gauche. Elle tenait plus de la masse brunâtre nauséabonde que d'une silhouette humaine. Impossible de définir une couleur de cheveux, un grain de peau ou une forme de vêtements. C'est à peine s'il pouvait constater sa respiration difficile, irrégulière. Une paupière lourde de crasse se souleva laborieusement, dévoilant une belle prunelle pourpre tandis qu'un sourire craquela le masque boueux.

- Merci ... Koryu ...

Elle sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience et Sanzô se prit à regretter d'avoir demandé, ordonné plus exactement, à Gojyo de la remonter. L'erreur de la nature venait de réapparaître dans sa vie ... et ce, devant ses trois compagnons ébahis.

- Vos gueules ! Les devança-t-il. Le premier qui l'ouvre, je le bute !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura **

**rating : M _(en raison des lemon même si c'est soft et même si j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en T)_**

_note de l'auteur : cette fic aura plusieurs chapitres. Etant récente dans l'univers de Saiyuki, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'OOC et avoir pu cerner et retranscrire les émotions des différents protagonistes._

_Cela fait un bail que je n'ai plus publier sur ce manga que j'adore alors soyez indulgent(e)s avec la pauvre auteur que je suis ! J'ai encore d'autres chapitres en réserve._

**SAIYUKI - Une erreur de la nature **

**Chapitre 3**

Ils avaient enfin regagné leurs chambres sauf Hakkai qui discutait toujours avec le tenancier de l'auberge, un vieux personnage au moins aussi âgé que le comptoir sur lequel il s'appuyait lourdement. Ils avaient pénétré dans la troisième chambre qu'ils venaient de réserver pour l'inconnue ... enfin pas si inconnue que cela pour Sanzô.

- Tu la connais mais tu ne connais pas son nom ! Reprit Gojyo en entrant dans la chambre tout en secouant sa longue crinière rouge encore. T'es vraiment le pire dragueur que je connaisse !

Une veine folle se remit à palpiter dangereusement sur le front du blond.

- Sanzô ? Dragueur ? Répéta Goku en ouvrant tout grand ses deux yeux dorés. C'est pas toi le dragueur espèce de kappa pervers ?

- Toi le singe, reste en-dehors des discussions des grandes personnes !

- Répète un peu !

Le coup de feu partit avant même que les deux chamailleurs s'empoignent comme à leur habitude et le rictus mauvais plaqué sur le visage du bonze ne présageait rien de bon à venir.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Fit Hakkai en entrant dans la chambre d'où venait le raffut qui attirait déjà quelques personnes sur les escaliers de l'auberge. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous serons discrets. Comment va-t-elle ?

Goku toucha l'épaule de l'inconnue du bout du doigt.

- je crois qu'elle vit toujours !

Sanzô ne répondit rien et se contenta de leur tourner résolument le dos pour s'adonner à la contemplation de la rue déserte. Gojyo haussa les épaules et suivit Hakkai vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit, posant une bassine remplie d'eau tiède à côté de lui. Il se planta résolument derrière le brun qui commençait à enlever avec des gestes doux, presque tendres l'épaisse couche de boue qui recouvrait la peau et les vêtements de l'inconnue.

Rapidement, les contours du corps se dessinèrent plus nettement, laissant apparaître une silhouette menue mais bien proportionnée vêtue de cuir noir. Ses nombreuses blessures apparurent en même temps. Des hématomes, des égratignures, des griffures déchiraient sa peau et et ses vêtements, de ses mains à ses pieds.

- Bon sang ! Siffla Gojyo sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de blessures sur une fille. Eh bien en plus elle est plutôt mignonne de ce que l'on peut déjà voir. T'a plutôt bon goût le moine, c'est déjà ça !

Sanzô se retourna brièvement pour fusiller le métis de ses yeux améthystes avant de dévisager Hakkai et sa patiente. Goku s'approcha du haut du lit et scruta le visage de l'inconnue.

- Mais ... on la connait pas ?

Il prit son air le plus sérieux et se gratta la tête avant que ses yeux ne s'arrondissent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Je sais ! C'est quand tu avais disparu une nuit Sanzô ! Elle nous avait fait un super-méga-petit-déj pour s'excuser de nous avoir baladés ! ... Aieuh !

Le jeune garçon se massa son crâne endolori par le magistral coup de baffeur qu'il venait d'encaisser de la part d'un bonze dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Hakkai sourit et s'abstint de commentaires ce qui ne fut pas le cas du métis qui s'accrocha au cou de Sanzô, un sourire ambigu vissé aux lèvres.

- Le singe a raison ! Tu vas peut-être nous raconter ce que vous fabriquiez cette fameuse nuit tous les deux ... seuls au milieu de nulle part !

- Je vais te buter !

- Du calme fit Hakkai. Je crois qu'elle a des côtes cassées et a priori je dirai une épaule déboitée. Je ne parle pas du reste. Qu'a -t-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un état pareil.

Il pinça sa peau qui resta plissée et posa sa main fraîche sur son front brûlant.

- Elle a aussi une forte fièvre et je pense qu'elle doit être déshydratée ...

- Ses chances de survie ? Interrogea le bonze assez sèchement avant de se rallumer une cigarette et de se planter devant la fenêtre.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Sanzô hocha la tête et s'apprêta à sortir avant d'être retenu par la main bronzée de Gojyo qui s'était posée sur son épaule.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Quoi d'autre ? Marmonna le blond en se libérant d'une secousse.

- Si tu nous expliquait enfin qui elle est ...

- Je l'ignore ... je crois déjà l'avoir dit. Nous devons repartir au plus vite.

- Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça, Sanzô ! Avança Goku, les yeux brillants de compassion.

« Et merde ! Encore des complications ! » pesta intérieurement le moine, contrarié. Il jeta un coup d'oeil irrité à la jeune femme qui grimaça de douleur dans son sommeil.

_«- je vais te tuer, garce !_

_- Peut-être un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui, avait-elle murmuré un an auparavant »._

Il soupira et fit un signe de la main.

- On reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Hakkai, veille sur elle. Gojyo et Goku, essayez de savoir ce qu'elle fichait au fond de ce puits. Et si possible, discrètement !

- Et toi ? Demanda Gojyo

- Je vais me coucher, bien sûr !

- Evidemment ! Grommela le métis en le regardant sortir. Tout juste bon à donner des ordres, celui-là ! A tout à l'heure Hakkai !

- Bonnes recherches ...

Hakkai se retrouva seul avec la jeune femme à qui il tentait toujours de rendre une apparence plus humaine. Il utilisa son ki pour guérir les blessures les plus importantes, stopper l'hémorragie et augmenter la vitesse de réparation des côtes. Il termina par panser soigneusement ses plaies. Lorsqu'il eut achevé ses soins il se rendit compte que l'aube pointait déjà au-dehors. Il se souvint de la visite éclair de Gojyo et de Goku après leur petite enquête.

Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main avant de reporter son attention sur sa patiente. Il n'avait pu lui laver les cheveux, toujours couverts de cette boue brunâtre et avait du lacérer généreusement ses vêtements pour pouvoir lui désinfecter et panser ses plaies. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son front encore brûlant de fièvre et soupira. Son regard vert se perdit dans le lointain, remuant une fois encore les souvenirs maudits qui se terraient dans son âme.

- Ne meurs pas, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver Kanan ... mais je peux peut-être la sauver elle ...

Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la chambre aux rideaux restés ouverts, se reflétant sur une mèche lui donnant une nuance plus rouge que le reste de sa chevelure. Il lui sembla qu'elle sourit un instant avant de grimacer. Son souffle était irrégulier à cause des côtes cassées ; il l'avait bandé très serré au thorax mais n'avait pas osé remboîter son épaule. Pourtant il aurait du le faire ... mais faire souffrir une femme ...

- Hakkai !

Le ton sec de la voix grave de Sanzô le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir le bonze qui s'avançait vers le lit. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, avec son regard énigmatique et sa cigarette éternellement vissée à ses lèvres fines et pincées.

- Oh, bonjour Sanzô ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Mieux que toi, vu tes cernes ! Et elle ?

- Pas d'amélioration notable pour le moment ... mais au moins son état est stable.

Le bonze haussa un sourcil et pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme.

- Son épaule ? Tu n'y as pas touché ?

Le regard émeraude flancha sous le dur regard améthyste.

- Je n'ai pas pu ...

- Bien ... maintiens-la ...

- Mais Sanzô ...

- Tais-toi !

A contre-coeur, Hakkai maintint la blessée sur le lit tandis que Sanzô prit son bras et lui remboita l'épaule dans un craquement qui fit hurler la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne retombe dans l'inconscience et sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffons. Hakkai serra les dents et Sanzô la lâcha après avoir vérifié si l'épaule bougeait librement.

- C'est bon ...

Il tata son front et grogna en voyant sa main maculée de boue à cause de ses cheveux encore poisseux.

- Il faut la nettoyer ... Elle risque une surinfection ...

- Je l'ai lavée du mieux que j'ai pu avec des linges et une bassine d'eau tiède ...

Sanzô le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces enfantillages, Hakkai ?

- C'est une femme, Sanzô ! Je ne peux faire du mal à une femme ... et je ne me voyais pas la baigner ...

Sanzô soupira et commença à soulever le corps inerte.

- Aide-moi ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir une crise de bienséance et de timidité !

Hakkai baissa la tête. Il aurait mieux valu que Gojyo se charge d'elle cette nuit. Déshabiller et laver une femme inconnue ne lui aurait pas posé le moindre problème de conscience ou de pudeur. A priori, cela n'en posait pas plus à Sanzô, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre.

Celui-ci avait déjà soulevé la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'avait déposé sans façon dans la baignoire. Il laissa couler l'eau afin de la mettre à température. Hakkai lui prit le pommeau de la douche et entreprit de lui laver les cheveux tandis que Sanzô lui retenait la nuque afin qu'elle ne glisse pas au fond.

Hakkai ne fit aucun commentaire devant la délicatesse peu ordinaire du moine agenouillé près de la baignoire qui retenait fermement sa tête en arrière. Les dernières boues accrochées aux cheveux châtains et à la mèche pourpre cédèrent sous le deuxième shampoing de Hakkai. Ils avaient retrouvé leur souplesse et leur couleur originelle.

Sanzô entortilla la mèche rouge autour de son doigt. « Une erreur de la nature, fille issue de l'union contre nature d'une métisse qui devait normalement être stérile et d'un futur haut moine ... du futur Komyo Sanzô ... son père ... » Il grimaça en sortant de ses pensées et entreprit de la déshabiller sous l'oeil incrédule de Hakkai qui sentait une rougeur lui monter aux joues. Sanzô lui lança un regard de biais.

- Alors ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Aide-moi. Toi tu as déjà du déshabiller une femme, non ?

- Euh oui, mais ...

Hakkai était mortifié et ses joues prenaient une tonalité aussi carmines que les cheveux d'un certain kappa. Certes, il l'avait fait ... Mais pas avec une inconnue blessée, trempée dans une baignoire ... sous les yeux d'un haut moine, fut-il aussi particulier que Sanzô.

- Besoin d'un coup de main les gars ? Vous êtes où ? ... Wow ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Gojyo en laissa tomber sa cigarette de surprise en franchissant le seuil de la salle de bains. Il en barra aussitôt l'accès à Goku qui tomba brutalement en arrière, sur ses fesses.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je veux voir ! Pousse-toi de là kappa pervers !

- Sur ce coup il faudrait vérifier qui est le pervers, marmonna Gojyo en ramassant sa cigarette.

Le regard grave qu'il jeta à Hakkai fit détourner les yeux à ce dernier tandis que Goku ne cessait de le houspiller.

- Eh bien si je m'attendait à ça de la part de vous deux ! Tais-toi Goku, c'est pas pour les gosses !

- Je ne suis pas un gosse, minable !

Sanzô sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Entre les cris de Goku, le regard curieux de Gojyo et la consternation de Hakkai, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Vous ne deviez pas aller aux infos, les deux mariolles ?

- Chou blanc pour hier soir ! Je crois que je vais te remplacer Hakkai ... tu seras plus doué que moi pour les infos ... Je suis plus habitué à ce genre de situation ...

Hakkai ne se fit pas prier et se leva pour sortir. Il passa devant Gojyo. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, lourds de non-dits, indéchiffrables pour les deux autres qui ne s'occupaient pas le moins du monde d'eux. Il finit par sortir et entraîna Goku vers la porte de la chambre qu'il referma derrière lui.

Gojyo regardait toujours Sanzô en souriant de biais. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu t'y prends mal, le moine débauché ! Laisse faire le spécialiste ... je vais te montrer la technique !

Gojyo prit sa place et Sanzô recula, irrité pour ne pas dire exaspéré. Il put cependant constater la dextérité avec laquelle son compagnon de route retira l'un après l'autre tous les vêtements de la jeune femme. Chacun de ses mouvements était délicat afin d'éviter de rouvrir les plaies. Gojyo la débarbouilla avec l'eau et s'adressa enfin au moine, toujours planté derrière lui.

- Tu peux m'aider à la savonner au lieu de prendre racine ! C'est bien toi qui a voulu la laver à grande eau ! Je ne vois pas Hakkai prendre ce genre d'initiative avec une inconnue !

- Tss

Bon gré, mal gré, il s'agenouilla auprès de Gojyo et entreprit de la masser avec une franche maladresse mais une grande douceur sous le regard interrogateur de ce dernier.

- Ne me dis plus maintenant qu'il n'y a rien eu entre vous ! ... C'est bon t'énerve pas ! Ajouta-t-il en le voyant fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de son arme.

Sanzô se redressa et se posta à nouveau sur le seuil de la salle de bains avant de s'allumer une cigarette, l'air mauvais. « Touché ! » pensa Gojyo, amusé par la réaction ô combien prévisible du bonze.

- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu l'amocher à ce point ? Fit-il en suivant du doigt une de ses blessures le long du bras.

- Je l'ignore ! Pas une arme ... les contours des blessures ne sont pas réguliers. Je pencherai pour des pierres ou des bâtons ... ou les deux ...

- Elle en a partout. De tous les côtés. C'était de l'acharnement ...

- Tss ... Et pourtant je l'ai vu combattre des yokais et leur résister sans problème ...

Gojyo se releva, portant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle émit juste un gémissement douloureux avant de laisser aller sa tête contre son torse musclé. Sanzô la couvrit d'une serviette et devança le métis dans la chambre pour ouvrir le lit sur lequel il la déposa avec délicatesse. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux humides et murmura ;

- Je la reconnais à présent ... Il y a un an, quand elle m'avait dit qu'on se connaissait, je ne me souvenais plus ... mais là ...

Sanzô le fixait d'un drôle d'air, demandant sans doute plus d'explications sans le faire à haute voix. Gojyo reprit son sourire, un rien sarcastique devant l'attitude si humaine de cet être habituellement glacial et s'installa sur le bord du lit tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Tu lui demanderas, si ça t'intéresse ... à ta belle !

- Ce n'est pas ma belle ! Et ta vie ne m'intéresse pas !

- Pff ! Si tu voyais ta tête ... enfin, c'est pas mes oignons ... Que comptes-tu faire après ?

- Aller vers l'ouest ...

Sanzô se détourna vers la fenêtre tout en fumant. Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Avait-elle eu gain de cause et avait-elle mis au monde cet enfant qu'elle voulait de lui un an auparavant. Il en doutait, au vu de la taille fine qu'elle avait ... Enfin de la maigreur même qu'elle affichait. Mais si oui, où était l'enfant ?

La voix de Gojyo le ramena à la réalité.

- Et elle ?

- C'est pas mon problème !

Gojyo fit une grimace et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Grâce au bain forcé, la fièvre tombait enfin et elle n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller. A l'époque elle arborait des traits encore presque juvéniles avec de grands yeux pourpres tantôt furieux tantôt larmoyants. Fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des femmes qui pleuraient ? Il se sentit scruter par Sanzô et se leva, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Je crois que tu peux la veiller maintenant ! Je vais grignoter un truc en attendant les deux autres ... Je te fais monter un café, le moine ... et surtout ne me remercie pas !

« Tss ... » fut la seule réponse qu'il eut. Une réponse sans insulte. Sanzô devait être malade ou soucieux ou autre chose ... grande première ! Et lui, Sha Gojyo assistait à cet événement en avant première ... pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rater la suite des évènements.

Sanzô lui tourna le dos et se posta à la fenêtre. Aucun nuage moutonnait dans le ciel azur et pourtant il se sentait d'une humeur aussi morose qu'un jour pluvieux. Il la sentit remuer dans son sommeil et s'approcha d'elle. Son visage reprenait des couleurs, elle n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'éveiller. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

- Soif ... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Sanzô soupira et chercha de l'eau du regard. Il n'était pas garde malade mais fort heureusement Hakkai avait déjà tout prévu, laissant un pichet plein et deux verres sur la table. Il se servit, lui souleva la tête et la fit boire quelques gorgées le plus lentement possible tant sa soif semblait intense. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle s'affaissa sur le lit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement, laissant son regard écarlate accrocher le regard améthyste du bonze.

- Oh Koryu ... tu m'as entendu alors ... aïe ...

- Evite de bouger ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement en s'appuyant contre la table, les bras croisés. On n'a pas passé la nuit à te soigner pour que tu fasses n'importe quoi à ton réveil !

Elle sourit, de ce sourire exaspérant qu'il lui avait vu un an auparavant.

- C'est vrai ... Merci ... même si je ne suis pas sûre que tous ces soins viennent de toi ...

- Tss

- Quel est le bilan ?

- Côtes cassées, épaule démise et nombreux hématomes et coupures ... C'était quoi ? Fit-il en désignant les blessures.

- Des pierres et des bâtons ... et une belle chute dans le puits pour finir !

- Des Yokais ?

Elle secoua la tête sans cesser de sourire comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Non, je m'y serais préparée et je n'aurais pas fini dans cet état. C'était les villageois ...Aïe !

Elle s'interrompit sous la douleur et porta sa main à ses côtes alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle souleva le drap d'un geste, vérifiant ce à quoi elle pensait ; elle était nue comme un ver ! Sanzô rattrapa le drap in extremis et le rabattit sans qu'ils se soient quittés des yeux.

- C'est toi qui m'a ...

- Des humains ? Pourquoi ? La questionna-t-il en la coupant.

- Toujours la même ritournelle ... Un été sans fin et très sec, plus d'eau dans les environs et le seul puits à sec ... un sang-mêlé qui passe par là et voilà un bouc émissaire idéal ... j'ai eu droit à un début de lapidation et malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi, je suis tombée en arrière dans ce puits ... il me semble que c'était il y a un bout de temps ...

Tout en parlant elle se battait contre la main de Sanzô qui maintenait toujours fermement le drap qu'elle tentait de soulever.

- Lâche ça ! Finit-elle par crier exaspérée. Je veux voir à quoi je ressemble ... tu n'as qu'à te retourner si ça te gêne !

- Nous somme toujours au village et nous sommes jeudi.

Il lui avait répondu tout en se reculant et se retournant. Il entendit le froissement du drap et son exclamation horrifiée.

- J'y suis arrivée dimanche ! Et bien ! Ils ne m'ont pas ratée ! Où sont mes vêtements ... et mes cigarettes ?

- Irrécupérables ! Lâcha-t-il avec humeur tant cette conversation commençait à l'ennuyer.

Il lui tendit néanmoins son paquet de cigarettes et le briquet dont elle se saisit en lui effleurant la main. Il la retira comme s'il avait été brûlé.

- Thank you ! Et reste zen ... je ne vais pas t'agresser dans cet état ...

Il se retourna pour lui décocher un regard meurtrier et constata qu'elle avait eu la décence de remonter le drap sur elle et qu'elle fumait tranquillement assise, les bras entourant ses genoux repliés.

- Tu récupères vite ...

- les métis sont résistants ... C'est valable pour nous tous ... regarde ton ami kappa ...

- Ce n'est pas mon ami !

- Hmm ... C'est lui qui m'a déshabillé, non ? Toi, tu aurais eu trop de mal, Koryu ...

A chaque fois qu'elle utilisait son nom, sa voix baissait d'une octave et prenait une intonation rauque, un rien sensuelle. Sanzô secoua la tête et se reprit, franchement irrité contre ses propres réactions face à cette femme. Il haussa soudain un sourcil et la dévisagea, vaguement perplexe. Il avait oublié mais elle pouvait lire ses pensées ... l'avait-elle fait à l'instant ? Son regard rouge se fit plus intense et elle lui sourit.

- Calme-toi Koryu, je suis trop fatiguée pour décrypter tes pensées. Que comptes-tu faire de moi à présent ? Me laisser ici ? Me tuer, comme tu l'avais dit il y a un an ?

Il réfléchit à toute allure et dut s'avouer qu'il l'ignorait même si l'idée de la tuer de ses mains lui parut infiniment séduisante l'espace d'un instant. Mais il doutait un peu que ses compagnons de route, surtout Hakkai qui avait passé la nuit à la veiller, apprécieraient. De plus, elle lui devait encore des réponses.

- On te déposera au prochain village. Ici, ce n'est pas sûr ...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! ... Merci Koryu !

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi !

- Mes affaires sont à l'extérieur du village. Enfin, si personne ne les a volé entre-temps ... Il vous suffira de me déposer là ...

- Non !

Elle leva les yeux surprise par la sécheresse du ton.

- Au prochain village ! Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion, l'an passé ... Tu auras le temps de reprendre des forces.

Elle sourit franchement et laissa glisser nonchalamment le drap.

- Oh, tu me surprends Koryu ! J'aurai juré que je n'étais pas ton problème ... mais peut-être veux-tu savoir ce qui s'est passé durant cette année ? Suggéra-t-elle en pointant du doigt son ventre. Où peut-être veux-tu retenter l'expérience ?

- Ferme-la !

En deux pas il fut devant le lit où elle se dressait déjà de toute sa hauteur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour le retenir. Il finit par s'écarter et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main rageur.

- C'est une habitude chez toi de sauter sur le premier qui passe par là !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et il se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était parfaitement nue devant lui, ce qui ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. Malgré lui ses yeux notèrent la silhouette fine et la peau couverte de bleus et d'égratignures. Elle lui sembla encore plus mince que l'an passé. Sa respiration s'accéléra, preuve indéniable que son corps réagissait à nouveau complètement indépendamment de sa volonté.

Elle dut s'en apercevoir car ses yeux rubis cessèrent de flamber et prirent une nuance plus sombre. Comme un serpent qui hypnotisait sa proie, elle descendit du lit d'un bon souple et s'approcha lentement de lui tandis qu'il reculait pas après pas jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par la table.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son torse, se laissant aller contre lui avec un petit soupir d'aise. Il put respirer l'odeur de savon qui émanait de sa chevelure encore légèrement humide. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'envoyait-il pas balader ? Il aurait pu la repousser aisément d'une main.

Au contraire, il entoura gauchement ses bras autour de ses épaules, dans le même geste protecteur qu'il employait parfois avec Goku. Elle lui rappelait d'ailleurs son attitude un peu enfantine et son besoin de protection.

Il la sentit s'affaisser entre ses bras, l'obligeant à la maintenir plus étroitement pour éviter la chute certaine. Elle marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience mais il lui avait semblé entendre « Ne me repousse pas Koryu ... Je ne suis pas une garce ... »

C'est dans cette position que Gojyo les surprit en entrant dans la pièce avec un plateau qui faillit chuter avec tout son contenu si d'une main sûre, il ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse. Il était vrai que la scène d'un haut moine au caractère de chien et au coeur de pierre selon certains, serrant dans ses bras une femme évanouie et nue avait de quoi surprendre.

- T'es vraiment qu'un débauché ! Siffla-t-il. Tu pourrais au moins lui laisser le temps de récupérer !

- Ferme-la, espèce d'obscène punaise rouge ! Tu veux mourir ?

- Pff! Je vais chercher de quoi la couvrir ! Imagine les têtes de Goku et Hakkai débarquant maintenant !

Il sortit sans aider le bonze et s'affaira rapidement dans l'autre pièce avant de revenir une de ses chemises noires dans la main. Il la couvrit et la recoucha alors que Sanzô avait repris son poste et son attitude habituelle devant la fenêtre, à ceci près qu'il tirait comme un forcené sur sa cigarette.

- voilà, c'est mieux ! Au moins, elle ne s'est pas rouvert ses blessures. Hakkai nous aurait tué ! Tu sais au moins comment elle s'est fait tout ça ?

Un moment il crut que le blond n'allait pas lui répondre.

- Lapidation ! Ils l'ont pris pour un bouc émissaire à cause du manque d'eau ...

- Et elle a fini par tomber dans le puits où tous la croient morte, compléta Hakkai en entrant dans la chambre. Je vois qu'elle a du se réveiller ... Comment se porte-t-elle ?

- Assez bien je suppose ! Lui répondit Gojyo. Et mieux encore si Sanzô arrêtait de l'embêter et ...

Le « clic » caractéristique d'une arme sur le point de tirer l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

- Pourquoi tu l'embêtes Sanzô ? Questionna Goku en regardant la fille de plus près. Et mais c'est pas une de tes chemises ça, espèce de kappa pervers ? Tu agresses même les blessées maintenant ?

Gojyo se frappa le front, levant les yeux au ciel et affichant un air dépité.

- Et c'est moi le pervers ici ! Espèce de singe débile, demande donc à ton Sanzô ce qui se passe dans cette chambre avant de m'insulter !

- Tu veux vraiment mourir ? S'éleva la voix du moine avant que deux coups de feu ne trouent le mur derrière Gojyo.

- Et bien, et bien ! Fit Hakkai. Elle ne risque pas de prendre beaucoup de repos comme ça et surtout de passer inaperçue. Souvenez-vous que les villageois la croient morte.

Il s'adressa directement à Sanzô qui fusillait toujours des yeux et au sens propre du terme le métis.

- Nous devrions partir Sanzô avant que tout le village ne sache qu'elle est toujours en vie. Je ne voudrais pas me battre avec des humains, si bêtes soient-ils pour pratiquer encore ce genre de choses.

Sanzô hocha la tête et rangea son arme.

- On part ! Immédiatement. Trouvez de quoi la couvrir correctement ... Je vous attends en-bas !

Il tourna les talons une fois arrivé sur le seuil et hésita en dévisageant la jeune femme étendue sur le lit._ « ne me repousse pas Koryu .. »_ Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il voulait rester seul ... il devait rester seul ... il n'avait besoin de personne et surtout ne voulait personne à protéger. Ses yeux, un instant flous, se durcirent et il quitta la pièce.

Hakkai et Gojyo échangèrent un regard puis un sourire entendus. Goku était parvenu à réchauffer quelque peu le coeur de leur compagnon de route et cette fille avait l'air d'y parvenir également. Ils s'arrangeraient peut-être même pour que sa présence soit un peu plus longue que celle prévue par leur chef ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura **

**rating : M _(en raison des lemon même si c'est soft et même si j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en T)_**

_note de l'auteur : cette fic aura plusieurs chapitres. Etant récente dans l'univers de Saiyuki, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'OOC et avoir pu cerner et retranscrire les émotions des différents protagonistes._

_Présence de lemon (hétéro et yaoi) dans ce chapitre. Bon, pas de quoi fouetter un chat quand même. _

_PS : un grand remerciement à Seveya qui m'a non seulement encouragée mais aussi lu et m'a dit comment améliorer ce chapitre, afin qu'il ressemble à ce qui suit.._

**SAIYUKI - Une erreur de la nature **

**Chapitre 4**

Ils étaient partis rapidement afin de passer le plus discrètement possible dans les rues bondées de monde ... mais une jeep couinant « Kyu-Kyu », un bonze tirant sur les deux passagers arrières et ces deux mêmes passagers se disputant tout en tenant entre eux un passager visiblement mal en point, était-ce vraiment discret ? C'est ce que se demanda le chauffeur de la dite jeep en poussant un discret soupir.

Secouée comme un prunier par Goku, la jeune femme émergea quelques secondes de son état comateux et put leur indiquer l'endroit où elle avait caché ses maigres affaires, à savoir un épais sac à dos, qui par une chance inouïe en ces temps mouvementés était toujours là.

Depuis elle était retombée dans un sommeil agité où elle semblait combattre une armée entière de démons, vu ses expressions angoissées, haineuses, ses larmes silencieuses et ses gestes désordonnés ou convulsions subites. Gojyo avait le désagréable sentiment de déjà vu en se souvenant des affres dans lesquels Sanzo s'était plongé après leur défaite contre Kami-sama et la perte de son précieux sutra.

Il avait fini par lui poser la tête sur ses genoux, laissant ses jambes repliées sur Goku qui affichait une mine contrite tout en lui passant machinalement la main sur le bras dans un vain effort de réconfort.

« Non, Kuusou » gémissait-elle en se tordant de plus belle alors que les deux inhabituellement calmes la serraient d'avantage pour éviter qu'elle ne tombât au sol.

- Hakkai ! S'éleva la voix grave de Sanzo. Trouves-nous un village. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps sur ces routes caillouteuses.

- Je crois qu'il y en a un par là, mais c'est un léger détour sur notre route ...

Sanzo maugréa tout en continuant de fumer et d'observer par le rétroviseur ce qui se passait à l'arrière de la jeep. Elle convulsait de plus en plus régulièrement à présent, preuve évidente que son corps réagissait de façon anormalement forte aux images que lui envoyait son esprit. « comme les miennes ? » songea-t-il l'espace d'un instant de trop. Il soupira, maugréa encore contre à peu-près tous ceux qui l'entouraient ou qui l'avaient envoyé dans ce voyage infernal et finit par se tourner vers Hakkai.

- Hakkai, stoppe la jeep, grogna-t-il. Goku tu passes devant, tu peux rien faire de toute façon !

- excellente idée ! Souligna l'ex-humain avec un sourire irritant voulant sans doute dire « je-savais-que-tu-allais-me-le-demander-et-faire-quelque-chose-pour-elle ».

Il stoppa si net la jeep qu'ils faillirent tous passer par dessus bord. Gojyo se frotta la tête en grommelant.

- Hakkai, t'a changé les freins de ta bestiole ou quoi ? Tss ... Ben dis donc ... le moine dép...

Le canon d'un smith & wesson l'empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase alors que Sanzo venait d'attirer sans aucune douceur la jeune femme vers lui pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, tenant la dangereuse arme dans sa main droite.

- tu veux mourir aujourd'hui, la blatte ?

- nan ! Tu rigoles ... surtout pas maintenant que notre vie est devenue vraiment plus intéressante !

- ...

- Gojyo ... tu devrais cesser de taquiner Sanzo, vraiment.

L'ex-humain repartit en trombe obligeant un kappa à s'asseoir, un moine à ranger son flingue sous peine de le perdre et un petit singe à lâcher le sac de provisions dans lequel il s'était, par le plus grand des hasards, égaré.

La route reprit et une douce litanie s'éleva, les berçant tous. La voix de Sanzo parvint à leurs oreilles aussi pure et claire que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le château détruit de Hyakugan, le monstre qui avait enlevé et violenté Kanan. Progressivement les convulsions de la jeune femme cessèrent, son corps se détendit et s'assouplit, jusqu'à reposer le plus naturellement du monde sur les genoux de Sanzo et Gojyo. Sa main, jusqu'alors cramponnée à la soutane jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, tomba mollement jusqu'au sol de la jeep. Ses larmes se tarirent enfin, laissant juste des sillons clairs sur ses joues que Sanzo effaça avec un pli de sa soutane sous l'oeil effaré de Gojyo.

Goku à genoux et accoudé sur le dossier du siège avant regarda Sanzo, l'air tout aussi intrigué que le métis par le comportement bizarre de son soleil. Quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis qu'ils avaient remonté la jeune femme du puits, mais il ne pouvait mettre un nom sur ce discret changement.

- Dis Sanzo ! C'est quoi ce que tu chantes ?

- Je ne chante pas, crétin ! Je récite un mantra d'apaisement ...

- d'apaisement ?

- Oui. Celui qui permet à l'âme tourmentée de trouver le repos et de la déconnecter du corps ...

Goku se gratta la tête, signe visible qu'il n'avait pas tout compris mais n'alla pas plus loin dans les démarches de recherches. Son estomac grogna pour lui.

- J'ai faim ... marmonna-t-il avant de se taire devant le regard assassin de son soleil adoré.

- Pff ... il y a des choses immuables, lança Gojyo autant pour relancer une énième bataille entre Goku et lui que pour cesser d'entendre ce mantra qui l'envoyait trop vers ses propres blessures.

- Vos gueules ! Cria le bonze avant que Goku ne réagisse. Je déteste réciter ce truc alors ... vos gueules.

« Pourquoi tu le fais alors ? » faillit demander Goku en se retenant de justesse lorsqu'il croisa le signe négatif de tête de Hakkai qui paradoxalement souriait.

Le silence ne dura guère plus de quelques kilomètres, le temps pour le jeune garçon de ressentir le trouble de Gojyo partit loin dans ses souvenirs et surtout d'apprécier la voix claire de Sanzo, qui lui rappelait ces moments privilégiés qu'ils partageaient alors seuls dans le temple. Progressivement depuis le début de leur voyage, ceux-ci s'étaient raréfiés et il devait admettre que cela lui manquait terriblement.

- Dis Sanzo ! Reprit-il finalement pour retenir son attention. Elle s'appelle comment déjà ? Et pourquoi elle a cette mèche rouge dans les cheveux ?

Il s'était saisi de la dite mèche et l'entortillait autour de son doigt avant de saisir brutalement l'une de celle de Gojyo, dans un louable effort de comparaison.

- t'es pas bien macaque ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- C'est la même couleur, fit Goku avec l'air émerveillé de l'adolescent que Sanzo avait retiré de sa prison. C'est ta soeur ?

La remarque eut le don d'agacer, d'amuser ou de rendre furieux trois personnes de la jeep, agrémentée d'un « kyu » dépité, limite désespéré.

Gojyo reprit son bien d'un geste sec et donna un grand coup sur la tête du-dit singe.

- Ducon ! C'est aussi une taboue, voilà tout !

- Mais pourquoi elle n'a qu'une seule mèche rouge ? Persista Goku.

- j'en sais rien, moi ! Les filles sont folles de teinture ... t'a qu'à lui demander quand elle se réveillera ...

- Tss ...

Sanzo lança un regard consterné à Goku et intrigué à Gojyo. A priori, le kappa n'en savait guère plus que lui sur cette ... comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? ... en fait, il ne lui avait jamais posé la question, vu que sa vie ne l'intéressait pas. Il fixa le paysage qui défilait tout en la maintenant contre lui. Goku rouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps cette fois-ci de prononcer un seul mot.

- La ferme ! ... Tous !

* * *

Ils roulèrent encore un jour et demi avant d'arriver dans la soirée du lendemain aux abords d'un village tout aussi misérable et desséché que celui qu'ils avaient quitté. La pluie les rattrapa et ce fut trempés jusqu'aux os qu'ils trouvèrent une auberge. La jeune femme ne s'était quasiment jamais réveillée et lorsqu'elle commençait à émerger, elle était reprise de violentes convulsions, aussitôt calmées par la litanie lancinante de Sanzo. Goku, jusqu'alors endormi et tout à ses rêves de nikuman et autres nems en tous genres, s'éveilla devant l'auberge lorsque Hakuryu aussi épuisé que son maître reprit son apparence normale.

Hakkai entra dans l'auberge et en ressortit quelques minutes après, visiblement ennuyé. La mine peu engageante d'un Sanzo trempé comme une soupe dans sa soutane ne le rassura guère.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il. Nous avons un petit problème. L'aubergiste ne dispose plus que de deux chambres ... une petite avec lit double et l'autre plus grande où il peut aménager avec un grand lit et un convertible d'une place. Et les autres auberges sont complètes.

- Tss ... fit Sanzo, visiblement irrité par tous ces problèmes logistiques.

Son regard améthyste tomba sur le corps inconscient de la jeune femme que Gojyo tenait contre lui. Il se dirigea vers lui et la lui enleva sans ménagement devant la mine clairement effarée de ce dernier.

- ...

- Quoi ? Cria le moine, une veine se mettant à palpiter sur sa tempe.

Gojyo leva les mains devant lui et secoua la tête comme aurait pu le faire Hakkai.

- j'ai rien dit ...

- Tss ... je m'occupe d'elle, fit Sanzo en passant devant les deux autres sur un ton sans réplique.

Goku pencha la tête sur le côté et Hakkai sourit d'un air embêté à son leader décidément plein de surprises.

- Sanzo, loin de moi l'idée de te contredire, mais est-ce bien raisonnable vu qu'il ...

« pleut » faillit-il ajouter sans finir tant le regard s'était fait glacial. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et lui sourit.

- On te fait monter un plateau pour tous les deux et je vous amène vos affaires. Je suppose que nous resterons tant qu'il pleut ... cela permettra à Hakuryu de se reposer également.

Sanzo ne répondit rien et monta dans les étages. Goku le suivit des yeux sans piper mot. Depuis quand Sanzo voulait-il de la compagnie lorsqu'il pleuvait à verse alors que d'ordinaire il voulait clairement rester seul. Gojyo s'appuya sur l'épaule de son ami de tout son poids en maugréant.

- C'est toujours pareil ! Y'a plus qu'à attendre que son altesse redevienne humaine ... s'il est possible qu'il le devienne un jour ... Et pourquoi on se tape le singe ? Il pouvait pas nous laisser la chambre de deux ... Encore un mauvais jour pour les scorpions ! ... J'vais me reposer ...

- Qui tu traites de singe là ? Lança Goku en sortant de ses pensées.

- pas Hakkai, abruti ! J'en vois qu'un ici !

Ils poursuivirent la discussion habituelle jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Celle de Sanzo avait déjà la porte fermée et Goku marqua un temps d'arrêt devant, l'air attristé. Il ne comprendrait jamais Sanzo dans ces moments durant lesquels ce dernier repoussait systématiquement toute proximité humaine ou Yokai, ne s'alimentant quasiment pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide et fumant comme un pompier. Quelque chose devait lui échapper. Pourquoi tenait-il à avoir la jeune femme à ses côtés alors que lui-même n'avait pas le droit de rester ?

Hakkai et Gojyo suivirent son regard et Gojyo le prit par le cou.

- Oh le singe ... tu vas prendre racine ... c'est par là, notre chambre !

- arrête de me traiter de singe, espèce de cafard pervers !

Hakkai eut un sourire avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Sanzo, qu'il trouva bien entendu planté devant la fenêtre, le sutra soigneusement roulé sur la table à côté de son arme, la soutane retenue par sa ceinture. Il avait déposé l'inconnue sur le lit. L'un de ses bandages était défait et légèrement taché de sang sèché. Une des plaies avait du se rouvrir sur la route.

Hakkai déposa les sacs et sortit les bandages.

- Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux ...

- Non ! Laisse-moi seul !

L'ancien humain posa les bandages sur la table d'un geste sec et bruyant attirant l'attention du moine. Son regard soutint le sien sans faillir et il répliqua d'une voix sans appel.

- Aujourd'hui tu n'es pas seul, Sanzo ... et c'était ton choix ... alors bouge-toi ...

Il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui avec une douceur qui contrastait avec ses paroles et son ton. Sanzo soupira et s'approcha du lit.

- Tss ...

Encore et toujours des complications ! Et cette fois, c'était lui-même qui se les imposait ... un comble ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à maintenir cette femme en vie malgré le profond désir qu'elle semblait avoir d'en finir et de se laisser emporter vers la si facile voie de la folie. Il l'avait sentie proche de ce seuil à chaque fois que le nom « Kuusou » lui échappait. Son mantra lui avait permis de tenir jusque là.

Elle était la fille de son maître, de son père ... de cet être cher qu'il avait perdu par sa faiblesse. Peut-être voulait-il juste prouver à dieu sait qui, à lui-même en premier, qu'il était fort ... assez fort pour la ramener du côté des vivants. Ou peut-être était-ce de la pitié, de la curiosité pour savoir si elle avait atteint son but. Le souvenir de cette nuit lui arracha une grimace. Il aurait du la laisser crever, oui !

Comme en réponse à sa violente pensée, un coup de vent ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre qui avait du être mal fermée par le propriétaire des lieux. La bourrasque fit entrer la pluie dans la pièce assez petite et il entendit l'orage gronder au loin.

- Enfer ! Pesta-t-il. Il ne manquait plus que ça ...

Il se détourna pour aller fermer la fenêtre quand une main lui agrippa le poignet avec une force surprenante. Il se retrouva face à deux prunelles pourpres qui le scrutèrent intensément, perdues dans un visage mince baigné de pluie ou de larmes, les cheveux rouges et châtains ondulant et se mêlant sous le vent furieux.

- Koryu ... tu m'as ramenée ... pourquoi ?

- Tss ...

Il tenta de se libérer mais elle le retint et l'attira vers elle avant de se blottir contre lui, comme elle l'avait déjà fait à l'autre auberge. Il leva son autre main dans le but évident de la déloger mais s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'il entendit son murmure « Merci ... Koryu ... » suivit de sanglots trop longtemps retenus. C'était aussi cela la force de ce mantra .. purger les peines, vider le coeur pour retrouver la sérénité. A force de le lui répéter, il avait atteint ses peines et ses angoisses les plus profondes. Et pourtant, jamais celui-ci n'avait fonctionné sur lui ...

Parce qu'il était trop lié à l'indicible absence de son maître ... parce que c'était ce dernier qui le lui avait appris, qu'il le lui avait récité lorsqu'il était encore un tout jeune enfant, lorsqu'il venait de le recueillir ... pour apaiser son chagrin et l'abandon dont il avait été la victime ... et depuis, l'incroyable force de cette litanie n'était plus efficace sur lui.

Il s'assit sur le lit, s'adossa au mur et offrit son visage à la pluie, les yeux fermés, la tenant contre lui. Par ses pleurs, elle se libérait de ses démons ... Lui, les revivait encore et encore ... ces démons ricanant, cette boucherie couleur pourpre, cette odeur de sang qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis ... « Maître, je n'ai pas été assez fort pour protéger ce que j'avais de plus cher ... » Il posa son menton sur les cheveux de la jeune femme avec cette pensée qui tournait encore et encore dans sa tête.

* * *

Il ne sut dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, l'une se libérant l'esprit et l'autre ne pouvant le faire mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même position, que la pluie avait faibli, que la fenêtre était fermée et qu'un plateau au contenu refroidi avait pris place sur la table minuscule. Ils avaient du s'endormir ... et Hakkai, avec sa prévenance et sa gentillesse habituelles avait du venir dans la chambre en toute discrétion. Il avait poussé jusqu'à les recouvrir d'une couverture.

Il bougea faiblement ses muscles ankylosés par cette position et vit qu'elle dormait encore, des sillons de larmes séchés sur les joues mais le visage détendu et la respiration constante. Elle n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller. Il se leva et s'alluma une cigarette avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du lit. Au bout de sa troisième cigarette, elle battit enfin des paupières et croisa le regard améthyste fixé sur elle.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, sans préambule.

- Shousan

- « Shousan » ? ... Chance ... ce n'est pas banal ...

- autant que Koryu, fit-elle en souriant. « celui qui vient du fleuve »

- tss ...

- c'est ma mère qui m'a prénommée ainsi ... pour elle, une taboue, c'était une vrai chance d'avoir un enfant ...

- ton père ... commença-t-il sans parvenir à aller au bout de sa question, tant cette paternité lui sembla invraisemblable.

- c'était bien ton maître, Komyo Sanzo ... même si tu as encore du mal à y croire ... ce que je peux comprendre.

Elle s'assit dans le lit et tendit une main vers les cigarettes et le briquet.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en les repoussant hors d'atteinte de sa main, ce qui alluma une lueur exaspérée dans les prunelles pourpres.

- Pourquoi a-t-il eu un enfant alors qu'il était moine ? Je n'en sais rien ... mais si tu y tiens et si tu peux me donner mon sac, je peux te faire lire ...

Elle farfouilla dans le sac qu'il lui tendit et en sortit un paquet de papiers pliés en quatre et reliés par un ruban rouge, sans doute des lettres, qu'elle déposa comme un trésor précieux sur le lit, juste devant lui.

- ces lettres, compléta-t-elle. Ce sont celles que mon père envoyait régulièrement à ma mère. Il ne l'a jamais oubliée ... et ma mère ne lui a jamais tenu rancune de son absence. Il prenait régulièrement de nos nouvelles et nous donnait celles d'un jeune garçon qu'il venait de recueillir, nommé Koryu ... C'est comme ça que j'ai connu ton nom ... quand nous n'avons plus reçu de ses nouvelles, nos avons compris qu'une chose terrible était arrivée ...

Elle se tut et vit que Sanzo fixait les lettres avec un air tendu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique sacrée. Une multitude de sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit ... des lettres de son maître.

- Il parle de toi, Koryu ... souvent ... J'ai appris à te connaître par lui ...

Elle attrapa enfin les cigarettes et le briquet et exhala un nuage gris-bleu qui s'éleva silencieusement vers le plafond en douce volutes.

- Pourquoi Kuusou ?

Elle sursauta comme si elle venait de se faire piquer par une guêpe et tira plus nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

- Pour rien ! Les confessions sont finies ... je vais prendre une douche !

Elle se leva d'un bond tout en grimaçant à la réception à cause de ses côtes. Elle ramassa son sac et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Sanzo n'avait pas quitté les lettres des yeux, laissant sa cigarette finir de se consumer entre ses doigts. Il avait posé la question par réflexe d'auto-défense, pour tenter de penser à autre chose que ces lettres soigneusement pliées et enrubannées. Il finit par s'avouer avec irritation qu'il n'osait tout simplement pas les lire ...

Pour y trouver quoi de toute façon ? Une souffrance supplémentaire en voyant ce que son maître pouvait penser de lui ? Une douleur qui se raviverait au fil de la lecture de cette correspondance personnelle ? Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et prit le paquet entre ses doigts, le tournant et le retournant cent fois jusqu'à entendre la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir.

Combien de temps était-il resté assis là ?

Shousan s'approcha de lui, le parfum léger de son savon fleuri la précédant. Elle avait revêtu une de ses tenues entièrement noire, du jeans au tee-shirt dos nus, en passant par ses larges bracelets de cuir lassés couvrant ses avant-bras et ses hautes bottes. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une longue queue de cheval à l'exception de sa mèche rouge qui retombait sur le côté de son visage.

Ses blessures étaient ainsi cachées et ne pouvaient se deviner qu'à ses mouvements plus lents et moins fluides qu'à son habitude. Mais grâce à sa robuste constitution de métisse, elle recouvrirait rapidement ses forces. Elle lui prit les lettres des mains avec douceur et les posa sur la table.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas encore prêt, Koryu ... murmura-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea d'un air perplexe et tendu à la fois. Il aurait du l'envoyer balader avec une remarque blessante mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge devant sa douceur. « Shousan » « Chance » « erreur de la nature » « garce » ou quoi qu'elle put être ... Du fond de son puits, elle l'avait appelé tout comme Goku du fond de sa prison. Et tout comme avec lui, il ne pouvait se replier complètement derrière son mur de dureté habituel.

Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il les emprisonna autant pour les rejeter que pour faire cesser ce contact physique qui le gênait. La pluie tambourinait toujours contre la fenêtre emplissant la pièce d'un bruit sourd et il vit son visage se rapprocher du sien, sans réagir. Elle déposa un baiser léger sur son front comme l'aurait fait un parent aimant pour son enfant sans rien de plus.

Mais bizarrement cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon hors du temps, dans cette chambre, avec la pluie en fond sonore, le parfum discret mais entêtant de son parfum et cette douceur qui le désarçonnait. Et ce fut une nouvelle fois son corps qui le trahit alors qu'il l'attira vers lui, scellant par ce geste leurs lèvres.

Il devint exigeant et força la barrière de ses lèvres, pénétrant dans la douceur et la moiteur de cette bouche qui ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. C'était faible, c'était tellement peu lui qu'il ne pouvait que se sentir sali et trahit par son propre désir ... mais c'était ainsi et durant ces courtes secondes où il bascula sans ménagement sur le lit celle qui un an auparavant l'avait enchainé à un autre lit, il sut aussi que c'était son choix à cet instant ... quitte à le regretter un peu plus tard.

Instinctivement elle se cambra, collant plus étroitement son corps au sien, lui offrant sa gorge qu'il couvrit sans hésiter de baisers tout en remontant son tee-shirt noir pour y trouver la fermeture de son jeans. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure solaire et l'attira encore plus vers elle, nouant sans retenue ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils étaient exactement dans la position inversée de l'an passé ...

Dans la hâte et sans doute en raison de son manque d'expérience, il finit par déchirer le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Elle l'aida à ôter son propre jeans et le sien les mettant l'un contre l'autre, peau nue contre peau nue. Elle gémit devant son désir évident et il embrassa ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier.

Ce n'était pas doux ou tendre ... c'était fort, c'était puissant, c'était à l'image même de leur relation chaotique, de leurs tempéraments excessifs, de leurs vécus, de leurs troubles respectifs actuels. Elle leva son bassin à la rencontre des hanches étroites du jeune homme qui la prit sans hésiter. Elle se cambra d'avantage et gémit encore sous ses va-et-viens. Elle s'accorda à son rythme et il se perdit en elle, lâchant à la fois son agressivité, sa colère et le précieux contrôle qu'il s'imposait depuis si longtemps.

Elle cria son nom au moment où il exhala un râle rauque tout en retombant sur elle. Le matelas s'enfonça sous leurs deux poids et il enfouit instinctivement son visage dans sa chevelure éparse. Il retrouva le lien qui retenait un peu plus tôt les cheveux châtains mêlés à ses doigts fins. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait détachés.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien malgré les doutes qui n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître ? Revêtu de son seul tee-shirt de cuir noir, il s'assit sur le lit et chercha ses cigarettes avant de s'en allumer une nouvelle. Il fumait trop ... déjà avant mais plus encore depuis qu'il avait commencé ce voyage insensé. Son regard tomba sur sa robe de moine et sur le sutra replié. Il s'éloignait toujours plus des traditionnels haut-moines bouddhiques ... il n'était même pas sûr que son maître agréerait à ses actes.

« Et alors ? » songea-t-il avec un rictus amer. « Je vis ma propre vie, selon mes propres règles ... nul n'a à m'approuver ou me désapprouver ». Il sentit la main de la jeune femme se poser sur sa cuisse et la dévisagea. Elle ferma les yeux, sans doute gênée par son regard qu'il savait perçant et eut un petit sourire.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent Koryu ... comme tout à l'heure, juste avant que tu ne ...

- Tais-toi, marmonna-t-il, peu enclin à entendre un descriptif détaillé de ses prouesses sexuelles.

- ... vraiment ... tu ferais des ravages ... avec ce sourire et tes cheveux blonds, tu serais irrésistible ...

- Tais-toi ...

La pluie reprit plus fort au-dehors ... C'est drôle comme elle s'était calmée lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée dans ses bras. Elle rabattit la couverture sur son corps à demi-dénudé et finit par s'endormir alors qu'il se tenait immobile, à moitié nu, le front appuyé sur la vitre froide.

* * *

Dans la pièce d'à-côté, alors que Goku dormait paisiblement en ronflant, Gojyo et Hakkai partageaient le grand lit au matelas déjà fatigué par les nombreux visiteurs qu'il avait du recevoir. Ils entendirent distinctement le cri de la jeune femme et le râle rauque de Sanzo. Hakkai en rougit jusqu'au oreilles tandis que Gojyo sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se redressa sur un coude et dévisagea Hakkai .

- Il était temps qu'il se décide, ce débauché de moine ... à force de tourner autour du pot comme il le faisait depuis qu'on l'a remontée du puits, j'ai fini par me demander s'il allait y arriver ...

Hakkai le regarda en souriant.

- Certes ... si cela peut l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, tant mieux ... Mais tu en sais plus que nous sur cette jeune femme, non ? Une de tes aventures passées, peut-être ...

Gojyo sentit une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix calme de Hakkai. Il se coucha un bras derrière sa tête, s'alluma une cigarette et mit un certain temps à répondre ; temps que l'ex-humain mit à profit pour poser un cendrier sur les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés du métis.

- On s'est croisé avant que je ne te ramasse à moitié mort ... c'était quelques mois avant. Elle était plus jeune et comment dire ... elle semblait perpétuellement en colère contre ce qu'elle appelait son injustice. C'est aussi une taboue mais je crois que c'était plus que ça ...

Hakkai l'observa du coin de l'oeil et le vit partir au loin dans ses souvenirs, l'air dans le vague.

- A l'époque, elle vivait un peu comme moi ... Elle séduisait tous ceux qui portaient un pantalon, yokai ou humain compris ... elle pariait sur les cartes que ses adversaires avaient en main et je ne connaissais pas son truc mais ça marchait à tous les coups ... quelque soit le nombre de cartes que l'autre avait en main ... Après elle buvait, fumait et se battait si une bagarre générale se déclarait. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une fille comme elle ...

Il la revit les cheveux bien plus longs, la silhouette aussi fine, les traits plus juvéniles mais avec un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux dès qu'elle ne se sentait pas observée. Sinon, son regard était plutôt doux et marqué d'une indifférence tranquille.

- Quand nous l'avons croisé il y a un an, je n'avais pas fait le lien entre elle et ... je ne me souviens plus de son prénom ... Mais elle semble assez différente de cette époque ... on dirait qu'elle est plus apaisée et plus triste aussi.

Il finissait sa cigarette et magie de Hakkai, le cendrier disparut aussitôt. Gojyo se tourna vers lui et se tut. Hakkai lui paraissait anormalement tendu et voulait lui dire quelque chose sans oser le faire a priori.

- Accouche ... pose ta question !

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensemble ?

- Ben on a joué, on a bu ...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, s'irrita Hakkai avant de reprendre d'une voix plus habituelle. Vous deux, vous avez ... enfin ensemble, vous avez eu une relation ...

Gojyo trouva la situation craquante. Hakkai deviendrait-il jaloux ? C'était trop mignon.

- Rhooo ... ne put-il s'empêcher en attirant le jeune homme vers lui. Tu es jaloux, ma parole !

Hakkai détourna la tête pour éviter la bouche du métis qui soupira.

- okay ... tu me connais, je peux pas résister à une belle brune ... ou blonde ou rousse ... mais c'est pas la question ... et elle ... elle a bien résisté à mon charme ... hormis un misérable baiser, une claque et une bonne cuite, je ne crois pas que nous ayons partagés quoi que ce soit.

Hakkai finit par émettre un petit rire devant le ton dépité de son ami et écouta les bruits étouffés de la de la fenêtre qu'on ouvrait. A n'en pas douter Sanzo devait être devant la fenêtre à fumer comme un pompier.

- J'espère qu'il ne regrette rien ...

- Pff ! Ce con a la tête dure ... Il le regrette déjà mais recommencera ... Il l'a dans la peau, ça saute aux yeux ... il y a que lui qui s'en est pas rend compte ! Mais bon, c'est pas nos oignons ...

- tu as raison ...

Hakkai écarquilla les yeux devant la mine gourmande de son ami qui se rapprocha de lui.

- hmm ... et on a d'autres choses à faire ...

- Gojyo ! S'écria-t-il juste avant que le métis n'en profite pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasser goulument. Hum ... il y a ... hum ... Go ... hum ... ku ... chambre ...

Gojyo lâcha ses lèvres et jeta un bref regard vers Goku endormi sur le canapé lit, en travers du canapé lit en fait, toujours à marmonner tout en souriant aux anges. Il sourit avec un air satisfait.

- Si on est discret il entendra rien du tout ... et puis même qui s'en soucie !

- Gojyo ! S'offusqua Hakkai alors que la main du métis s'immisça sous sa chemise, d'errer sur son ventre pour y dessiner les contours de sa cicatrice avant de se glisser au dessous de sa ceinture.

Une rougeur délicate apparut sur les pommettes du jeune brun alors que la main de son compagnon s'emparait avec ce qu'il fallait de délicatesse et de fermeté de son sexe déjà durci par le désir que seul Gojyo parvenait à lui inspirer en si peu de temps. Ce dernier commença à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, celui où il n'avait pas ses anneaux. Hakkai gémit sous ses caresses et se rapprocha de lui.

- Gojyo ... hum ... crois-tu que ce soit bien raisonnable ? ... hum ...

- certainement pas ... et c'est bien mieux comme ça ! ... non ?

- hum ...

Hakkai ne parvenait plus à raisonner justement ... ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans les sensations délicieuses qui s'emparaient de son corps dès que Gojyo le caressait ainsi. Il n'avait aucune pudeur, aucune honte, agissait en totale liberté, selon sa volonté ou son envie ... Et il lui enviait cette faculté ... mais en même temps il profitait de son tempérament.

Chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils tentaient de s'isoler lors de leurs haltes dans ces petites auberges qui les accueillaient sur la route menant à l'ouest. Sans toutefois le faire tous les jours afin de rester discrets sur leur relation. Bizarrement, Hakkai ne voulait pas que Goku ou Sanzo soient au courant, même s'il doutait pouvoir encore la cacher bien longtemps au moine.

Le lent mouvement de va-et-vient de Gojyo sur son sexe finit par le mener au bord de l'extase. Il s'accrocha à son cou comme un naufragé à une bouée de secours alors que le métis prit possession de sa bouche. Il accéléra encore l'allure, certain que Hakkai n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

- Gojyo ... murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Arrête ... non .. n'arrête pas ... arrête ...

Gojyo sourit et murmura d'une voix atrocement tentante à son oreille, en détachant chaque syllabe de sa phrase.

- Pour un instituteur, tu n'es pas très clair ... Alors laisse-moi prendre la décision à ta place ... Je n'arrêterai ... pas ...

Il le mena ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende dans un râle, dans un souffle, dans un jaillissement blanchâtre qui mouilla les grands doigts bronzés. Gojyo ôta sa main et porta ses doigts à leurs bouches encore réunies. Hakkai reprit doucement son souffle et lui sourit.

- Tu es vraiment ... obscène ... parfois ...

- Hum ... crois-tu vraiment ?

Hakkai se lova contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et finit par s'endormir. Gojyo sourit et le serra contre lui, conscient que son amant avait grand besoin de sommeil après les journées passées au volant dans une chaleur étouffante. L'avoir comblé lui suffisait. Il sourit, se moquant de lui-même. A une période de sa vie, jamais il ne se serait contenté de procurer du plaisir sans en recevoir.

Mais avec lui, c'était si différent même s'il se refusait encore à appeler ça de l'amour. Il profitait simplement du fait de le sentir là, sur son coeur. « sur mon coeur ... dans mon coeur ... c'est presque pareil, non ? » songea-t-il en s'endormant finalement à sa suite.

* * *

- Shousan ! Shousan !

Le hurlement les réveilla tous. Un hurlement de bête fauve à vous glacer les sangs.

- Sors de ce trou à rats avant que je ne tue la moitié des habitants de ce bled pourri !

Shousan sursauta, pâlit et s'arracha du lit, s'habillant aussi vite que sa blessure aux côtes le lui permettait. Elle allait sortir de la chambre quand la flamme vacillante d'un briquet près de la fenêtre attira son attention.

- Où comptes-tu aller ainsi ? S'éleva la voix froide de Sanzo dont elle put distinguer fugitivement les traits fins du visage.

Elle lui fit face, s'empara de son arc et de son carquois qu'elle mis sur son dos.

- ça ne vous concerne pas ... et les habitants encore bien moins ... c'est entre elle et moi ... à bientôt Koryu, jeta-t-elle dans un sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

- tss ...

Sanzo reprit son poste d'observation et la vit courir sous la pluie, allant sans doute à la rencontre de cette voix. Décidément, il croisait un peu trop de complications sur sa route depuis qu'elle avait croisé la sienne. Il remonta sa robe de moine sur ses épaules, y posa son sutra et vérifia son revolver avant de sortir ... pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku, tous sourires.

- ...

- tu comptes nous fausser compagnie, enfoiré de moine ? Lança Gojyo.

- où veux-tu aller sans moi Sanzo ?

- Shousan, c'est son nom finalement ... et elle semble s'attirer les pires ennuis décidément, comme quelqu'un que je connais ...

- et tu voles à son secours comme un prince charmant ! Railla Gojyo. Si c'est pas mignon ...

- La ferme ! Et écartez-vous ... ça ne vous concerne pas !

Il les bouscula pour passer mais ne fut pas surpris de les voir sur ses talons dans l'escalier.

- Je viens avec toi ! Clama Goku, le collant de près. Elle s'appelle vraiment Shousan ? C'est pas bizarre comme nom ?

- Et toi, t'es bien un con de singe ! C'est pas plus bizarre ! Enchaîna Gojyo.

- Fermez-la !

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le seuil de l'auberge, sous des trombes d'eau. Sanzo grimaça et songea à rentrer lorsqu'il discerna au loin la silhouette de Shousan s'éloigner en courant vers l'extérieur du village. Hakkai avait suivi son regard et une ride soucieuse barra son front.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent pour elle de sortir seule ... par ce temps ...

- C'est prudent pour personne ! Lâcha Sanzo d'un ton sec avant de la suivre, l'arme au poing.

Ils arrivèrent hors du village et assistèrent à une confrontation peu banale. Une armée de yokai menée par une silhouette féminine faisait face à Shousan, armée de son seul arc. Un éclair zébra le ciel et ils distinguèrent les traits de la chef de meute ... les quatre sursautèrent en même temps.

- Sanzo, on dirait ... commença Goku.

- Oui, avec les oreilles et ce tatouage en plus, mais c'est presque elle ... continua Hakkai.

- t'as raison ... c'est incroyable ! Deux pour le prix d'une ! Fit Gojyo.

Sanzo ne répondit rien mais effectivement ses compagnons avaient raison. Le leader des yokais était l'exacte réplique de Shousan à cela près qu'elle était sa version yokai. Avec des oreilles pointues, un tatouage de couleur rouge en forme de lune sur la joue gauche et l'odeur caractéristique de cette race. Quasiment des jumelles ...

- Alors Shousan ! Heureuse de me revoir en vie, sale petite peste !

Shousan planta quelques flèches dans le sol à ses pieds et banda son arc, la menaçant directement.

- Il n'y a rien pour vous dans ce village ! Partez ! Immédiatement !

Sa réplique yokai partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui secoua ensuite toute sa troupe d'une quarantaine d'individus.

- Oh mais si ! Tu y es petite soeur ... Et tu vas regretter le mauvais tour que tu m'as jouée la dernière fois !

Elle porta ses ongles griffus sur sa joue droite, barrée d'une méchante cicatrice.

- Je t'avais demandé de partir ! Plusieurs fois ! ... Encore une fois, écoutes-moi et pars !

Une flèche siffla et se planta aux pieds de la yokai.

« soeur » nota mentalement Sanzo sans bouger. La bande ne les avait pas encore vu, tout comme Shousan trop concentrée sur sa cible. Son regard se posa sur le thorax de la jeune femme. Bander son arc comme elle le faisait devait lui tirer sur les côtes mais elle n'en montrait rien.

- C'est toi qui va m'écouter, garce ! Où sont-ils ?

- En sécurité ...

Sur un geste de la yokai, une dizaine de sa bande se jetèrent vers Shousan qui leur décocha trois flèches mortelles en un temps record avant de glisser sur le côté et d'abattre deux agresseurs supplémentaires avec deux couteaux camouflés dans ses bottes.

- Oh Sanzo ! Elle est rapide ! Siffla Goku en souriant, sans doute heureux de trouver un adversaire plus coriace que les habituels sous-fifres de Kogaiji.

- Mais ils sont quand même un peu trop nombreux pour elle, non ? Fit Gojyo en sortant son arme, prêt à bondir dans la mêlée.

Sanzo leva la main devant lui.

- On attend ! Ça ne nous concerne pas !

- Quoi ?

Le regard améthyste qui le fusilla sur place l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il serra les dents de rage. Ce débauché de moine pouvait se taper une fille la nuit et la laisser crever au petit matin ! Il reporta son attention sur elle. Deux ennemis supplémentaires furent envoyés ad patres mais il vit que cette débauche d'énergie était trop violente pour les blessures toutes récentes de la jeune femme qui glissa dans la boue en jurant.

La leader yokai envoya une dizaine de ses hommes qui lui tombèrent dessus en même temps. Sanzo visa et tira trois coups, manifestant enfin leur présence.

- Qui ? Fit la troupe en le dévisageant.

- C'est pas vrai ! Marmonna Shousan en s'extirpant du tas de yokais dont deux qu'elle venait d'abattre. Ça fait deux fois que tu te mêles de mes combats, Sanzo !

- Sanzo ? Répéta la yokai lui ressemblant. Ce sutra ... Ne me dis pas que c'est lui Genjo Sanzo ! Quelle aubaine !

- Tss ... fit Sanzo en se grattant l'oreille avec son petit doigt tout en arrivant à la hauteur de Shousan avec ses serviteurs comme il les appelait.

Goku rendit ses flèches et son arc tombés à terre à la jeune femme en lui souriant.

- ça va aller ? S'enquit Hakkai en se penchant vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Elle ne vous a pas appelé que je sache et je t'avais demandé de ne pas me suivre, espèce d'entêté ! Cria-t-elle à Sanzo qui ne daigna pas répondre mais fixait la yokai avec humeur.

- C'est qui ?

- ma soeur jumelle ! Grogna-t-elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Dites ... Je comprends vos interrogations réciproques mais peut-être pourrions-nous d'abord combattre ces yokais avant de retourner nous coucher ... proposa Hakkai en levant un doigt entre les deux protagonistes qui se fusillaient mutuellement du regard.

- Shousan ! S'éleva la voix de sa soeur. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu traînes avec un Sanzo et je m'occuperai de toi plus tard ... je vais d'abord m'emparer de son sutra qui doit valoir son pesant d'or par les temps qui courent !

- je ne te laisserai pas faire Kuusou !

La dénommée Kuusou éclata d'un rire hystérique avant d'écarter ses mains dans lesquelles apparut une bulle bleue. Ses yeux devinrent deux immenses trous du même bleu.

- Reculez ! Ordonna Shousan en repoussant la troupe de Sanzo. Si elle utilise ce sort, elle se révèlera extrêmement dangereuse.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Goku qui ne tenait plus en place et voulait aller à l'affrontement.

- de l'énergie pure ... si la bulle vous touche, elle vous entraînera dans un univers parallèle peuplé de chimères et d'illusions cauchemardesques.

Shousan fit face à sa soeur et banda à nouveau son arc. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, bientôt suivie par d'autres.

- Tu veux y goûter comme la dernière fois ? Lança-t-elle à sa jumelle qui eut un sourire mauvais, révélant deux canines acérées.

- Que se passe-t-il petite soeur ? Je te sens très faible aujourd'hui ! Serais-tu souffrante ?

Sanzo, lassé de ce face-à-face qui ne servait à rien et ne lui apprenait rien, leva son arme et se prépara à tirer sur Kuusou. Mais Shousan, alertée par son geste, se plaça dans sa ligne de mire et leva les bras devant sa soeur, lâchant arc et flèche qui tombèrent dans le sol boueux.

- Que ...

- C'est ma soeur ! Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton triste.

- Pauvre idiote ! Cria Kuusou en projetant son attaque qui s'écrasa contre le ki bouclier de Hakkai venu protéger Sanzo et la jeune femme.

Kuusou éclata d'un rire monstrueux et promit de revenir bientôt avant de disparaître avec les survivants de sa bande dans un nuage bleu, les laissant seuls sous la pluie battante. Sa soeur glissa à terre et tenta de se rattraper à son arc qu'elle planta au sol comme un appui.

- je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête, idiote ! Aboya Sanzo complètement furieux.

Elle leva ses grands yeux rouges dans lesquels ils purent lire une infinie tristesse.

- C'est ma soeur .. ma soeur jumelle ... je ne peux pas ...

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et tomba inconsciente sur le sol dans une gerbe d'eau.

- ...

Sanzo se détourna et rangea son arme. Gojyo haussa les épaules et s'approcha de Hakkai qui soignait déjà les blessures rouvertes durant le combat avec son ki.

- certaines plaies se sont rouvertes et se battre ainsi n'a pas du tout arrangé ses côtes cassées. Il faut également qu'elle s'alimente pour reprendre des forces, Sanzo. ... Sanzo ?

- son altesse est déjà repartie ! Marmonna Gojyo en soulevant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Compte pas sur lui pour ramasser les blessés !

Hakkai posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et secoua la tête.

- ne sois pas trop dur ... il était inquiet ... mais tu le connais, il ne le dira jamais clairement.

- Pff ... et c'est encore le singe qui va prendre ! Il l'a suivi ...

-Rentrons ... rester sous cette pluie n'apportera rien de bon.

* * *

Sanzo avait réintégrer sa chambre et se posta à la fenêtre, contemplant sans le voir le paysage morne et triste, lavé par la pluie diluvienne qui tombait toujours. La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit la voix, voilé d'inquiétude de Goku qui l'avait suivi.

- Sanzo ! ... Sanzo ... est-ce que ça va ?

- Fiche-moi la paix !

Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi dur avec celui qu'il avait délivré, recueilli, nourri et qui le suivait constamment, fidèle comme son ombre ? Goku recula d'un pas devant son ton agressif avant de froncer les sourcils et de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le moine.

- Non ! Explique-moi !

Sanzo se retourna et le fixa d'un regard dur.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu qu'on l'aide ? Pourquoi tu nous as pas laissé faire ? On aurait pu régler le compte de cette Kuusou facilement !

- Tu m'ennuies, soupira Sanzo.

Il exhala la fumée en fixant à nouveau la fenêtre. Gojyo et Hakkai passèrent la porte d'entrée de l'auberge. Encore quelques minutes et ils seraient là. Or, à ce moment précis, il aurait voulu être seul. « Deviens fort haut moine Genjo Sanzo ! ». Il grimaça et abattit son poing sur le mur, faisant sursauter Goku devant cet éclat.

- Sanzo, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire à moi ? ... Moi qui te dis tout ...

Sanzo coula un étrange regard vers lui ... regard où se mêlaient subtilement regrets, colère et excuses non dites. Regard que Goku, tout à son sentiment d'abandon, ne vit pas. Regard qui disparut dès que Gojyo et Hakkai franchirent la porte.

Hakkai lui sourit aussitôt, se voulant rassurant devant ce regard qui accrocha quelques secondes trop longtemps la fine silhouette que Gojyo tenait dans ses bras.

- Elle va bien Sanzo. Elle a surtout besoin de repos et de s'alimenter correctement.

Gojyo la déposa sur le lit et coula un regard vers Goku, planté au milieu de la chambre sans bouger, sans même réagir à l'évocation de la nourriture. Qu'est-ce que le moine avait encore bien pu lui faire ou lui dire pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

Deux personnes qui l'appelaient, deux personnes qui tenaient à lui et au final deux personnes blessées. L'une, physiquement ... l'autre, mentalement ... Il faisait fort, le beau blond !

Hakkai, sans doute sensible à l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la chambre, s'approcha de Goku et le prit par l'épaule.

- Si tu venais m'aider, Goku. Il est grand temps de trouver la cuisine et de préparer quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner.

Les yeux dorés s'illuminèrent à peine mais il le suivit docilement. Hakkai se tourna enfin vers Sanzo.

- Tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux quand elle sera réveillée. Laisse-la se reposer pour le moment. Gojyo ?

- J'arrive.

Sanzo finit par avoir ce qu'il souhaitait ; la solitude. Enfin, une solitude relative, vu la présence de silencieuse de Shousan sur le lit. « C'est ma soeur ... ma soeur jumelle ... » Qu'est ce que c'était que cet imbroglio ? A aucun moment elle ne lui avait parlé d'une soeur ! Jumelle qui plus est !Son maître, père de deux filles, l'une humaine, l'autre yokai. C'était invraisemblable.

Sa vue se troubla et tout se mélangea brusquement dans sa tête ... la mort de son maître, son sutra, celui de son maître qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé, les yeux dorés qui s'illuminaient ou qui s'embuaient au gré de ses humeurs, les prunelles rouges flamboyantes ou emplies de tristesse. Il faillit hurler mais se retint en entendant les pas de ses trois compagnons dans le couloir.

Chacun portait un plateau garni de victuailles à l'odeur alléchante qui se répandit rapidement dans toute la pièce. Hakkai installa le tout sur une petite table et lui adressa un sourire engageant ... engageant et décidé. Sanzo n'avait pas du tout envie de manger quoi que ce soit mais il connaissait ce sourire là ; c'était celui qui ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ingurgité quelque chose de solide. Hakkai était comme çà ... il le laissait s'isoler quelques jours puis, sans rien dire, l'obligeait à revenir parmi eux et plus généralement parmi les vivants de ce monde.

Goku affichait à nouveau un sourire ravi en le voyant s'asseoir à leurs côté et se mit à manger avec appétit tout en se disputant allègrement avec Gojyo, sous le regard indulgent d'un Hakkai décidément peu bavard mais qui, par quelques gestes apaisants, avait réussi à leur redonner à tous leurs habitudes.

Le regard émeraude de l'ex-humain se posa sur la silhouette gracile de Shousan. Il prit un bol de soupe épaisse et s'assit sur le lit avant de lui tapoter délicatement les joues. Il la redressa et lui parla avec douceur.

- Shousan, il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose ... sinon, vous ne pourrez plus tenir debout très longtemps.

- Qui ? Murmura-t-elle l'air vaguement inquiet. Oh ... Hakkai, je crois ...

- Lui-même ! Laissez-moi vous aider ...

Il lui tendit le bol et veilla tranquillement sur elle, le temps qu'elle le finisse, sous les chamailleries de Goku et Gojyo et le regard indifférent de Sanzo. Si indifférent que Goku finit par fixer le moine d'un drôle d'air.

- Sanzo, tu es malade ? D'habitude, tu nous aurais déjà frappé !

Le clic caractéristique de l'arme l'interrompit.

- t'avais besoin de lui demander ça ! Tu l'as mis en pétard maintenant !

- Fermez-la donc ! Ça ne changera donc jamais ?

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Sourit Hakkai devant l'air surpris de Shousan. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est habituel ...

- c'était très bon ! lui répondit-elle en tendant son bol vide. Vous êtes un excellent cuisinier, merci.

- Depuis quand n'aviez-vous pas mangé ?

- Depuis ma chute dans le puits ... non, la veille en fait ...

L'arrivée de Sanzo devant eux mit fin à leur discussion. Il la toisa d'un air froid.

- C'est l'heure de la suite des confessions, jeta-t-il les bras croisés.

- Sanzo ... commença Hakkai mais la jeune femme leva une main apaisante devant lui.

- ça ira, Hakkai. Merci ... mais il a raison, je vous dois à tous une explication, ne serait-ce que pour vous remercier de m'avoir sorti de ce puits ... je vais tenter de faire court ...

Elle se cala dos au mur et grimaça brièvement à cause de ses côtes cassées. Sanzo se retourna et prit place devant la fenêtre alors que Gojyo et Goku s'approchèrent du lit. Gojyo lui tendit une cigarette déjà allumée et elle exhala lentement une longue bouffée de fumée bleu, partant loin dans ses souvenirs.

- Ma mère était une taboue et mon père un haut-moine Sanzo. De ce que je sais il se sont rencontrés un peu par hasard et ce qui devait arriver arriva. De leur union sacrilège et improbable sont nées deux filles ... des jumelles. Ma soeur, Kuusou est arrivée quelques minutes avant moi.

Chacun l'écouta en silence. Sanzo connaissait déjà le début de l'histoire mais les autres avaient déjà mille questions en tête. Le moine lui fut reconnaissant de taire le nom de son maître et Shousan reprit d'une voix calme.

- Ma mère n'osait pas croire à ce véritable prodige, un don du ciel offert par les dieux comme elle nous le disait souvent. Elle a nous a nommé Kuusou, qui signifie illusion ou chimère et Shousan, qui signifie chance. Nous étions de parfaites répliques l'une de l'autre à ceci près qu'en grandissant, ma soeur a développé toutes les caractéristiques des yokais tandis que je suis restée humaine. Quand à mon père, nous avons eu de nombreuses nouvelles par écrit mais nous ne l'avons jamais vu.

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre tout en éteignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier que Hakkai lui présenta mécaniquement.

- nous avons grandi dans une maison isolée dans les montagnes mais de façon heureuse avec ma mère. Elle nous a donné toute l'affection et l'amour dont nous avions besoin, même si ma soeur ne s'en satisfaisait pas. Elle voulait plus et surtout elle en voulait à notre père de l'avoir abandonné. Un jour, alors que nous étions adolescentes, elle a disparu en partant à sa recherche. Ma mère m'a conjurée de la retrouver et de la ramener, persuadée que rien de bon n'allait sortir de cette fugue. Et elle avait raison ...

Elle replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras dans un réflexe d'auto-protection.

- Mais il était déjà trop tard pour Kuusou ... Lorsque je l'ai retrouvée, elle était devant le temple détruit dans lequel notre père avait péri quelques année plus tôt. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête mais elle est devenue comme folle et a disparu en nous maudissant tous. Durant des mois ensuite je l'ai cherché et à chaque fois que je rentrais seule, ma mère devenait de plus en plus triste.

Elle se ralluma une cigarette sous le regard désapprobateur de Hakkai qui lui tendit néanmoins l'indispensable cendrier et écouta le rythme lancinant de la pluie tambourinant contre la fenêtre fermée.

- J'en voulais à ma soeur de faire subir cela à ma mère et mon coeur s'est durci à son égard. Je ne la comprenais pas et elle a fait de ma vie un enfer d'errance inutile. Mais je ne pouvais la laisser ne serait-ce que pour ma mère qui serait morte de chagrin si j'avais abandonné mes recherches. C'est à cette époque que je t'ai rencontré, lâcha-t-elle à Gojyo en le fixant droit dans les yeux. J'étais en colère, dans la douleur ... j'avais envie de ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et une seule larme perla aux coins de ses cils avant de couler sur sa joue. Gojyo la cueillit du bout de l'index et lui sourit sous le regard surpris de Goku et attristé de Hakkai.

- je sais, murmura le métis. N'en parlons plus ...

Le regard dur de Sanzo posé sur eux empêcha les deux autres d'en savoir plus.

- un peu moins d'un an plus tard, j'ai appris que Kuusou s'était rendue à la demande des trois divinités au temple du soleil, un honneur auquel seuls les haut-moines Sanzo pouvaient normalement prétendre. Cela m'a intriguée et j'ai décidé de m'y rendre. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. Un an plus tard je l'ai revu en rentrant chez ma mère. Elle était rentrée avec un bébé yokai aux cheveux pourpres qu'elle nous abandonna sans autre explication que « c'est le fils d'un prince yokai. C'était un ordre des trois divinités ! ». Elle est partie tout de suite après et je n'ai compris le sens de cette phrase que lorsqu'un moine vint me chercher quelques semaines plus tard pour m'amener au temple du soleil. Je me suis retrouvée devant les trois divinités qui m'ont donné un ordre des plus étranges ; enfanter un bébé d'un haut-moine Sanzo au coeur pur et à l'attitude irréprochable. Je n'ai pas eu le choix ... Ils m'ont expliqué clairement que ma vie me serait reprise si je n'obéissais pas. Je ne suis venue au monde que dans ce but. C'est alors que j'ai croisé le haut-moine Genjo Sanzo sur les marches du temple. Il se battait avec Goku et juste après s'est mis à fumer. J'ai décidé que ce serait lui, le fameux haut moine décrit par les divinités.

Un ange passa dans la pièce. Gojyo étouffa un rire qui promettait d'être tonitruant, Hakkai sourit d'un air gêné et Goku lança un regard discret à Sanzo qui s'était retourné vers eux, une veine folle palpitant déjà à sa tempe. Le voilà propulsé au rang de géniteur parce que trois divinités donnaient un ordre discutable et une erreur de la nature faisait un caprice. Shousan soupira.

- Entre-temps quelque chose arriva à tous les yokais et ma soeur, bien qu'ayant du sang humain dans les veines, succomba à la même chose. Quand je suis revenue chez ma mère, je l'ai retrouvée accompagnée d'une horde de yokais devant notre porte. Elle était devenue un vrai monstre et voulait récupérer son bébé. Ma mère refusait de lui donner son enfant et fut attaquée. Je me suis battue contre eux pour les protéger et j'ai réussi à les vaincre mais ...

Sa voix se cassa et elle regarda ses mains. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle les voyait couvertes de sang tout comme ses vêtements ... le sang de ...

- Kuusou était devenue folle, reprit-elle d'une voix blanche, et lorsqu'elle m'a vue avec son bébé dans les bras, elle s'est précipitée sur moi pour me tuer. Mais avant que je n'ai pu bouger, ma mère s'est interposée et la lance de ma soeur nous a transpercé toutes deux, nous clouant sur le mur de notre maison.

La blessure qu'elle avait eu à l'épaule ce jour maudit la lança et elle porta machinalement la main sur celle-ci tout en revoyant cette scène devant ses yeux. Sa mère qui s'affaissait devant elle, tout comme elle-même sous leurs deux poids ..; le cri du bébé se mêlant à celui de sa soeur ... le regard clair et normal de sa soeur au moment où elle avait entendu le cri de son fils ... c'était la vraie Kuusou, sa soeur aimée qu'elle vit s'enfuir loin d'eux , les laissant dans une mare de sang qui s'écoulait lentement du corps de sa mère. Elle avait finalement réussi à déposer le bébé à terre sans parvenir à le calmer et à briser la lance qui l'unissait à sa mère.

- Ma mère est morte dans mes bras au bout de plusieurs heures malgré ses graves blessures. Elle m'a fait promettre de vivre pour ce bébé, pour retrouver ma soeur et la ramener à la raison. Après j'ai perdu connaissance ... j'aurai du mourir ce jour-là et pourtant j'ai vécu ... et fait un drôle de rêve. La déesse Kanzeon m'est apparue et m'a retirée la lance de mon épaule. Je me suis retrouvée à l'intérieur de la maison sans trop savoir comment ... « ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme que je t'ai sauvée, mais parce que tu as une mission à remplir ! ... ne l'oublie pas ! »

Elle crispa ses mains sur le drap et regarda les doigts de Goku qui se posèrent sur son bras dans un geste spontané de compassion.

- J'ai enterré ma mère et amené le bébé à une tante qui vit retirée du monde pour le protéger et garder le secret. Et je me suis remise en route à la recherche du haut-moine blond que j'avais croisé. Depuis lors, Kuusou me poursuit sans relâche et c'est un peu par hasard que je vous ai croisé il y a un an. Je vous ai suivi un moment avant de pouvoir isoler Sanzo du reste du groupe ...

Elle se tut, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre d'avantage sur cette fameuse nuit, d'autant qu'elle sentait la colère latente du moine. Son dos était raide et ses doigts crispés sur la cigarette qu'il portait régulièrement à ses lèvres fines.

- Je suis repartie dans les montagnes pour la fin de ma grossesse et mettre au monde mon bébé ...

« mon bébé ». Ces deux mots jetèrent un froid dans la pièce, un froid digne des sommets de l'Himalaya.

- je suis repartie dès que j'ai pu afin d'éloigner Kuusou des bébés. Les trois divinités m'ont rappelé au temple et m'ont confié une nouvelle mission ... celle de protéger ces deux petits êtres, à n'importe quel prix. Voilà, vous savez tout ... Je ... je préfèrerai me reposer maintenant ... si vous le permettez ...

Elle s'étendit sur le côté et se tourna vers le mur. Gojyo et Goku voulurent l'interroger mais Hakkai secoua la tête en silence et les poussa vers la sortie. Durant toutes ces révélations, il n'avait cessé d'observer Sanzo qui n'avait pas bougé un cil depuis qu'il avait entendu « mon bébé ». Il redoutait une soudaine explosion de sa part et préférait les laisser régler les détails seuls à seuls. Il songea également à Goku qui n'avait pas encore saisi toute la portée de ces deux mots.

La porte se referma sur eux en douceur. Shousan tressaillit en redoutant par avance les paroles blessantes que Sanzo ne manquerait pas de lui adresser. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, c'était comme si la température de la pièce s'était abaissée de plusieurs degrés d'un coup. Sa froideur et son indifférence la touchèrent encore bien plus.

Elle entendit le cliquetis distinctif de son arme et la sentit pointée sur elle, sur sa tête. Une goutte de sueur perla à son front. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de la tuer ici ? Dans la pièce, on n'entendait plus que leurs respirations ténues et saccadées et le martèlement constant de la pluie sur la vitre. Elle songea à sa mère et sourit. Peut-être la retrouverait-elle dans l'autre monde ? Elle ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Koryu ? Appuie sur la détente si cela peut te libérer ... je suis prête à mourir ... aujourd'hui ou demain ...

- Comment ?

Elle le sentit faiblir, elle sentit sa main trembler et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses prunelles pourpres accrochèrent le fier regard améthyste qui la toisa avec mépris.

- Je ne suis pas une marionnette ou un jouet dont toi ou les dieux pouvez disposer à votre guise ! Déclara-t-il froidement en pressant la détente.

La balle se ficha dans le mur juste à côté de sa tête sans qu'elle ne bougea d'un pouce. Elle leva la main vers l'arme et posa le canon sur son front, son regard toujours rivé à celui de Sanzo qui vulut reculer sa main armée. Mais elle tint bon.

- Si je dois mourir, Koryu, que ce soit par ta main ! Je ne laisserai personne d'autre me tuer alors vas-y ! Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir ... je t'ai abusé dans tous les sens du terme . Je sais que tu me hais, alors vas-y, tire !

- ...

Tout se mélangea dans l'esprit de Sanzo ... Shuei qu'il avait déjà eu ainsi dans sa ligne de tir ... son maître tombant devant lui ... les dizaines de yokais et d'humains qu'il avait tué pour se protéger ... toutes les fois où il avait brandi cette arme dans le but de tuer pour ne pas être tué ... cette arme qu'il pointait à présent sur celle qui quelques heures plus tôt était dans ses bras ...

Elle ferma les yeux préférant ne pas voir cet éclat de haine qu'elle redoutait de lire dans ces yeux qu'elle commençait à connaître ... à aimer ... qu'elle avait voulu revoir alors que son intention première n'avait jamais été celle-ci. Mais elle avait trouvé en lui un écho de ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même au fond de son coeur ... cette douleur cachée à tous et dont elle s'ouvrait pour la première fois à des tiers ; la perte d'êtres chers, le devoir écrasant et non souhaité, le sentiment de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

Au final, elle souhaitait qu'il presse cette détente et la libère de tous ces poids. Elle-même ne pourrait jamais le faire car il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la retenait. Elle sentit l'arme abandonner son front et entendit le bruit sec du cran de sécurité que Sanzo remettait en place avant de la ranger dans les plis de sa soutane. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il la fixait toujours.

- Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? La questionna-t-il froidement.

- Je ne sais pas ... j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi et je suis fatiguée de fuir face à ma soeur .. .

« face à ma propre ombre ! » ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

- tss ... j'ai jamais entendu d'aussi mauvaises raisons de ma vie.

Il retourna près de la fenêtre et ajouta d'un ton sec.

- Si tu veux mourir, ne te gêne pas ... mais ce ne sera pas par ma main !

Elle se retourna vers le mur et le silence retomba dans la chambre, seulement entrecoupé par le souffle régulier et constant de Sanzo qui fumait tranquillement.

- C'est un garçon, murmura-t-elle. Avec un visage d'ange, des yeux d'un violet profond et des cheveux aussi blonds que les tiens. Je l'ai appelé Shouri.

Sa voix se tut et Sanzo marqua un arrêt. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ils avaient en commun, un père ou un maître, un enfant, un passé douloureux et une solitude dont ils se drapaient comme un linceul. Une chose était sûre, elle ne mourrait pas !

* * *

Dans l'autre chambre, Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku discutaient des révélations faites quelques minutes plus tôt par Shousan lorsqu'ils sursautèrent en entendant le coup de feu. Goku voulut se précipiter mais fut retenu dans son élan par Hakkai.

- Lâche-moi Hakkai ! Sanzo est peut-être en danger ... ou il la menace ! Ou même pire ...

- Non Goku. Ils doivent régler cela seuls entre eux, à leur façon. C'est la seule manière qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux ...

Goku leva ses grand yeux dorés vers Hakkai qui y lut toute l'incompréhension et toute la détresse du Togenkyo.

- Mais Hakkai ! Je ne le comprends plus ... je ne comprends plus rien en fait ... de tout ça ... C'est bien sa soeur qui l'a menacée tout à l'heure et qui a eu un bébé ... ou c'est elle ? Et pourquoi Sanzo est aussi étrange et distant depuis qu'on a rencontré Shousan ...

Gojyo lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se retourner vers Hakkai, campé devant la porte.

- Sa soeur a eu un bébé d'un prince yokai, tu crois que c'est Ko ?

- C'est fort possible, il n'y en a quand même pas tant.

Gojyo secoua la tête et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Shousan se trompe. Elles n'ont rien en commun.

Goku restait planté devant Hakkai, cherchant des réponses à ses questions quand il écarquilla brutalement les yeux.

- Elle a eu un bébé de Sanzo ? Sanzo a un bébé ... il est ... il est ...

Hakkai lui sourit et Gojyo lui tapa sur le crâne.

- ça y est, tu as tout compris on dirait ... le moine puant est père ... pfff

Gojyo éclata de rire avant de se reprendre un pu devant l'air ennuyé de Hakkai.

- Et toi ? Tu as aussi un enfant avec elle ? Le questionna Goku avec beaucoup d'innocence.

Gojyo faillit en avaler sa cigarette et ce fut au tour de Hakkai de sourire avant de se pencher vers le plus jeune.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il la connait et qu'il drague à tout va qu'ils ont forcément un bébé ensemble, Goku. Il faut un peu plus que cela ...

- Et c'est pas pour les enfants comme toi !

- Grrr ...

Gojyo reprit un ton plus sérieux et regarda ses compagnons.

- Je l'ai plutôt connu entre colère et déprime ... pas le bon plan pour la draguer ...

- Dis, Hakkai ! Fit Goku en lui tirant la manche. Si Kuusan a tué leur mère et voulait la tuer, pourquoi sa soeur a empêché Sanzo de la tuer. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, moi !

Hakkai pencha la tête sur le côté et prit son ton le plus sérieux.

- les choses ne sont pas si simples, Goku ... et encore moins toutes blanches ou toutes noires; Tu as pu toi-même le constater depuis notre départ. Je suppose qu'elle veut tenter de la sauver ...

Goku lança un regard triste vers le mur contigu de la chambre où tout était silencieux à présent.

- Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Je l'ignore. Il pleut toujours, donc je suppose que nous sommes encore bloqués ici un petit bout de temps ...

- Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider ... être avec lui ...

- je sais Goku, mais il reviendra. Laisse-lui un peu de temps ...

- Pff. On n'a plus qu'à se reposer alors et jouer aux cartes puisqu'il manque le moine pour le mah-jong.

- Tu as raison Gojyo. Inutile de se mettre martel en tête.

* * *

Ils passèrent la journée enfermée à l'auberge. Goku après quelques parties avait fini par s'endormir tandis que Gojyo et Hakkai poursuivaient au détriment de Gojyo, forcément. Dans l'autre chambre, Sanzo était resté près de la fenêtre, sans bouger, durant des heures. Shousan avait fini par s'endormir.

Il se retourna vers Hakkai qui entrait, un plateau sur les bras.

- Elle dort toujours ?

- Sans doute ...

- Essaie de manger quelque chose, Sanzo. Tu as à peine mangé depuis ce matin.

- Tss ... je vais m'acheter des cigarettes !

Il sortit rapidement et Hakkai posa le plateau sur la table.

- Shousan, essayez de manger s'il vous plaît. Je sais que vous ne dormez pas ...

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Hakkai.

- Difficilement, c'est vrai ! Reconnut-il dans un sourire.

Elle se retourna et vit les sillons de larmes qui barraient ses joues pâles.

- ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est fort, même s'il se reproche constamment sa faiblesse.

- Je sais ...

- Vous avez eu raison de tout lui dire.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je crois que je devrais partir; Kuusou risque de revenir et je vais vous attirer des ennuis.

- ça, nous en avons l'habitude. Nous sommes assez doués pour nous les attirer nous-mêmes. Vous êtes encore trop mal en point pour voyager seule. Même un yokai bas de gamme vous mettrait en difficulté !

Elle lui sourit avant de grimacer.

- je crois que je préfère encore cent yokai à son regard implacable.

- essayez de manger un peu. Vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite ...

Il se leva et lui jeta un regard du pas de la porte.

- N'abandonnez pas, Shousan.

Elle le dévisagea surprise par cette dernière réflexion, puis grignota avant de se rallonger. Hakkai avait raison. Elle n'était pas en état d'affronter un quelconque adversaire. Le simple fait de respirer lui procurait d'intenses douleurs au thorax. Elle finit par s'endormir paisiblement quelques heures plus tard.

Sanzo, un sachet de courses à la main, passa la porte de la chambre de ses trois compagnons à ce moment l'air aussi revêche qu'à son habitude; Il jeta le sac sur la table, d'où s'échappèrent quelques canettes de bière, du saké et des cigarettes. Les trois le regardèrent surpris.

- pas de questions ! Lança-t-il d'un ton rogue; Aucune ! Je tu le premier qui m'en pose ... Mah-jong ...

- okay, mister Sanzo ! Ça me va ! Répondit Gojyo en se plaçant face à lui;

- pareil ! Reprit Goku trop heureux de le voir et de partager un peu de son temps, tout simplement.

Hakkai sourit à son tour devant la joie pure et simple de Goku.

Ils jouèrent durant des heures jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit lorsqu'ils furent à court d'alcool. Goku baillât bruyamment et finit par s'endormir sur la table en ronflant sous les yeux des trois aînés. Gojyo lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le traitant de con de singe sur un ton affectueux avant de le traîner jusqu'à son lit, comme l'aurait fait un grand frère pour son cadet.

- Nous devrions tous en faire autant, suggéra Hakkai. Tu veux dormir ici Sanzo ?

Le moine se leva et s'alluma une énième cigarette qui enfuma un peu plus la pièce.

- Non ! J'ai une chambre et un lit ! À plus ...

- Bonne nuit alors !

La porte se referma sur la silhouette longiligne alors que Gojyo s'accrocha au cou de son ami.

- ça va pas de lui proposer de dormir là ! Tu crois qu'ils vont ...

- je vais finir par croire Goku quand il te traite de pervers ! S'amusa le brun. Je crois qu'ils devraient surtout parler avant ...

- Pfff ! Parler ? Appelle ça comme tu voudras ... moi, je me piaute ... allez viens te coucher aussi, fit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

* * *

Sanzo franchit le seuil de la porte de sa chambre et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Il repéra le fin profil de Shousan se découper devant la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours au-dehors et elle semblait complètement absorbée par sa contemplation passive du paysage. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et un instant, il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie là avec pour tout vêtement, la chemise noire que Gojyo semblait lui avoir abandonné et qu'elle avait a priori adopté.

Ses jambes fuselées et dénudées pendaient dans le vide. Elle les balança d'un léger mouvement de balancier et il sut qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, faisant rougir le bout incandescent avant d'exhaler lentement la fumée qu'il suivit des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois étrange, intimidant et sensuel dans son attitude nonchalante.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle l'attendait ? Cette réflexion lui procura un sentiment qui le dérangea et lui donna envie en même temps. Quelle idiotie ! Il était un peu gris à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité sans avoir rien mangé depuis quasiment deux jours. Il devait se faire des idées, se tromper ... après tout, il y avait quelques heures ils étaient séparés par l'espace d'un relvoler.

Sanzo s'assit sur le lit et ôta sa robe de moine et son tee-shirt de cuir noir, se retrouvant en jeans. Il se rendit dans la salle d'eau pour s'asperger le visage, mais cela ne suffit pas à le sortir des vapeurs de l'alcool et de la fatigue. Il se déshabilla complètement et passa sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps nu avant de s'appuyer contre la paroi carrelée.

Il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sa priorité restait sa mission, confiée par les trois divinités, empêcher la résurrection de Guyumao et récupérer le sutra du Ciel Saint. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le reste et devait se focaliser sur cet objectif. Il ne pouvait s'attacher à quiconque sous peine de lui apporter le malheur. La solitude lui allait bien. Et pourtant ...

L'image fugace de Goku et ses yeux d'or passa devant lui. Il était fort ... Il n'aurait pas besoin de le protéger ... Il songea à Gojyo, Hakkai et Guku. ils savaient se défendre ... Ils avaient chacun leur passé et n'attendaient rien de lui ; tout comme lui n'attendait rien d'eux.

Mais elle .. qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Il avait été sa mission en quelque sorte, mission réussie puisque l'enfant était né. Non pas l'enfant ... son enfant ... un garçon blond aux yeux violets ... son coeur se serra à ces mots. L'enfant qu'elle protégeait en s'éloignant de lui, pour écarter tout danger. Drôle de mère ... Et lui, quel père était-il ? Pourrait-il un jour le voir et en avait-il seulement envie ? Son fils ... le petit-fils de son maître ... en lui, coulaient leurs deux sangs. La boucle était bouclée.

Il sortit de la douche et revêtit un jeans propre avant de sortir. Shousan n'avait pas bougé et semblait s'être statufiée devant la fenêtre. Sazo s'alluma encore une cigarette et l'observa avec un air las, faisant un peu plus tomber ses yeux. Il était fatigué aujourd'hui, tendu. Quel serait l'avenir de son fils dans ce monde déchiré avec des parents tels qu'eux. Un père faible et une mère prête à se laisser tuer par lui pour en finir. Beau départ dans la vie !

La jeune femme se retourna et le dévisagea des pieds à la tête avant de lui sourire d'un air las. La même lassitude que lui. Elle jeta sa cigarette à demi-consumée à l'extérieur et descendit souplement du bord de la fenêtre avant de s'approcher de lui à pas lents. Il ne bougea pas, la laissant approcher.

Son parfum léger l'enveloppa en même temps que ses bras se nouèrent à sa taille et sa tête se posa sur son torse. Sanzo n'avait pas reculé et n'avait rien pu dire. La douceur de ses gestes le laissait toujours ainsi, sans aucune force pour le repousser. Sa main se posa sur ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

- je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle chaud qui le caressa.

- Pourquoi ?

Il reconnut à peine sa propre voix, rendue encore plus rauque à cause de la cigarette, de l'alcool et, à sa propre honte, de l'envie d'elle qui montait déjà en lui.

- Pour tout ... pour être là, pour il y a un an, pour ma soeur ...

- Tss ...

Il finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le cendrier sur la table. Quelle idée absurde de tout prendre sur soi comme ça. Ridicule ! Ce qui était fait, nul ne pouvait revenir dessus. Il l'entoura de ses bras et cela ne l'aidait pas à l'éloigner de lui.

- Si nous sommes toujours là demain, je demanderai à avoir une autre chambre. Murmura-t-elle. Ce sera mieux ainsi.

« probablement » songea-t-il même s'il ressentit comme un vide d'un coup.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Shousan ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix atone.

- Rien ... tout comme tu n'attends rien de moi, Koryu.

Son nom murmuré sur un ton si doux et si bas le fit frissonner longuement. Même s'il fait tout pour la contrer, elle avait une indéniable emprise sur son corps d'homme. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre quand cela ne servait à rien, même s'il se refusait à s'avouer sa défaite.

Elle partirait bientôt, sortirait de sa vie et ils ne se reverraient probablement plus. Une pensée fugitive passa dans son esprit ... pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce petit laps de temps qui leur était offert ? Il faillit éclater d'un rire ironique et sinistre. C'était bien lui qui venait de penser à cela ? Finalement, il avait peut-être besoin d'un verre de plus ...

Shousan était toujours contre lui, immobile, ne tentant rien pour l'embrasser, le caresser ou le toucher, lui laissant peut-être le temps de faire le point en lui. Et ses pensées ne s'arrangeaient pas. Il valait mieux qu'il se couche et réfléchisse à tout cela le lendemain, après quelques heures de sommeil. Il fit un pas en arrière et la contourna avant de se coucher face au mur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il était faible encore une fois, voilà la conclusion.

Il l'entendit approcher puis le froissement d'un tissu soyeux avant de sentir le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. Elle se serra contre lui, passa son bras autour de sa taille et sentit son corps nu contre le sien. Il serra les dents, encore plus fort lorsque ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens.

- je ne veux rien de plus, Koryu. Laisse-moi t'entourer encore ce soir.

Il crispa ses doigts sur les siens et porta sa main à sa bouche dans un geste spontané pour y déposer un léger baiser. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent et son souffle devint plus saccadé. « je ne veux rien de plus » venait-elle de lui dire. Et lui ? ... ce soir, il voulait plus. Elle avait raison de vouloir changer de chambre, sinon il deviendrait fou. Lui, un moine ? Quelle bonne blague !

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne cherchait visiblement rien d'autre que cette proximité. Il lui suffisait de s'endormir ainsi, après tout cela devait être possible. Son corps entier, comme mu par une volonté qui lui était propre se tendit à cette seule idée. Non ! Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, planta son regard améthyste dans les prunelles rouges, marquées par la surprise devant cette réaction brusque et ce regard brûlant et magnétique.

Il leva la main vers son visage et l'attira vers le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

- J'en veux plus, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible qu'il ne reconnut pas avant de l'attirer vers lui. Juste cette nuit encore ...

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans une sorte de frénésie, d'envie trop longtemps retenue et de désir brut. Sanzo laissa courir ses mains sur ce corps fin, se maudit encore une fois d'être si faible qu'il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de se remettre de ses blessures. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau et la sentit frémir au contact de ses lèvres. Elle murmura son nom comme une litanie douce et suave et se mit à gémir lorsqu'il l'attira toujours plus près de lui.

Elle caressa son dos, ses fesses, son corps ferme et finement musclé, qu'elle connaissait bien à présent. Trop bien ... Elle avait menti ... Elle voulait plus de lui ... elle voulait ce qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir et même ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas lui offrir ... Elle se sentait bien auprès de lui, apaisée, en sécurité ... même en ayant eu le canon de son arme pointé sur son front, elle s'était sentie en sécurité. Et cela, elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Sa mission allait au-delà de la simple mise au monde d'un enfant. Elle devait le protéger, faire en sorte qu'il grandisse et qu'il parvienne sain et sauf à l'adolescence. Elle ne pouvait se permettre aucune faiblesse, aucun relâchement de vigilance, quitte à passer sa vie à fuir, seule, à bouger incessamment.

Elle le sentit en elle et apprécia pleinement ce moment où enfin, elle n'était plus seule. Elle le sentit palpiter en elle, elle se contracta autour de lui, le serrant encore plus fort contre elle. Et pourtant elle devait partir ... alors son cri de jouissance fut tout autant un cri d'adieu à celui qui avait réussi à briser sa carapace de solitude.

Et elle partit finalement ... deux heures plus tard, elle se rhabilla sans un bruit et revint vers le lit. Sanzo dormait encore, d'un sommeil paisible. Elle le voyait à son visage plus serein, à sa bouche qui avait perdu son pli dur et amer, son front plus lisse. Elle resta un long moment à l'observer et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il devait continuer son voyage vers l'ouest et elle, elle devait continuer à fuir toujours plus loin.

Elle prit son sac, son arc et ses flèches et toucha du bout des doigts les mèches blondes avant de sortir rapidement, la vision troublée par des larmes inopportunes. Elle se retrouva dehors, sous la pluie battante et lui offrit son visage.

- prête pour le départ alors on se faufile en douce ?

Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à Gojyo, cigarette aux lèvres et une canette à la main.

- j'étais sûr que tu fuirais encore. Tu l'as déjà fait il y a quelques années ...

- Et alors ? En quoi ça te concerne ?

- En rien ... enfin, pas directement. Parce que demain, j'en connais un qui sera d'une humeur de chien, fit-il en désignant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sans compter Hakkai qui va me faire la tête et s'inquiéter pour rien ...

- ...

- Tu n'es pas en état, reconnais-le au moins !

Elle le dévisagea, ses prunelles pourpres flamboyant de colère.

- C'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! J'ai ma propre voie à suivre et ce n'est pas la vôtre. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer sinon je devrais le faire par la force !

Gojyo s'approcha d'elle, lui bloquant l'accès de l'extérieur du bras et pencha son visage vers elle. Elle recula d'un pas tout en conservant son regard farouche et agressif. Il lui sourit et jeta sa cigarette et sa canette au loin.

- je préfère te voir comme ça ! Tu auras plus de chance de survivre en gardant cet état d'esprit. Garde tes larmes pour le moment où tu le reverras.

Il vit un éclair douloureux passer dans ses iris flamboyants et ôta son bras pour libérer le passage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Objecta-t-elle faiblement.

- tu le sais ... à bientôt. Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra ... si tu parviens à rester en vie. Ah ... et un petit conseil, évite les puits !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, se détourna et rentra dans l'hôtel.

Gojyo ne se retourna que pour la voir s'éloigner et sourit. Il était persuadé que leurs routes se croiseraient encore. En attendant, mieux valait se préparer à une matinée douloureuse. Le moine serait probablement infect et son maudit harissen ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur sa tête.

* * *

_merci à tous pour votre intérêt_

_je pense aussi aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre, dont Liliphile qui a commenté ma song fic "rien à faire ensemble" et à qui je ne peux répondre ... donc, une autre song fic est prévue pour Sanzo (toujours sur de palmas ... mille pardons) mais pas de suite ou d'autre vision de Sanzo sur "rien à faire ensemble" ... mais pourquoi pas, après tout !  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura **

**rating : M _(en raison des lemon même si c'est soft et même si j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en T)_**

_note de l'auteur : Reprise de la fiction avec plusieurs chapitres que j'avais écrit il y a plus de trois ans sur un cahier et que je n'avais pas encore publier. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'OOC et avoir pu cerner et retranscrire les émotions des différents protagonistes._

_Au fait, oui il y a une OC, mais c'est pas une mary-sue, contrairement au commentaire plutôt moche qu'on m'avait laissé. Une fic reste un univers que l'on invente personnellement en adaptant un manga/anime que l'on a apprécié. Je ne critique pas les auteurs de yaoi qui mettent des héros ensemble quelqu'ils soient quitte à les faire devenir vraiment OOC._

_Bref, si vous aimez, tant mieux ... sinon, tant pis. Je sais que certains lecteurs apprécieront ce que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. Et ça c'est le plus important !_

_Bonne lecture _

**SAIYUKI - Une erreur de la nature **

**Chapitre 5**

- ce qu'on s'ennuie ! Mais ce qu'on s'ennuie !

Goku se renversa en arrière dans la jeep tout en râlant copieusement.

- t'as changé de registre ? Maintenant c'est plus « j'ai faim ! » c'est « j'm'ennuie ! »

- Ferme-la kappa débile ! J'ai faim aussi mais j'm'ennuie tout autant !

- Pour une fois, tu n'as pas tort le singe ! Ça fait des jours qu'il ne se passe rien. Même pas un tout petit yokai à se mettre sous la dent ... pff ...

- Autant en profiter pour avancer au lieu de traîner.

La voix sèche de Sanzo interrompit quelque peu les réflexions de l'arrière de la jeep. Hakkai sourit et accéléra l'allure.

- Bien Sanzo. Mais nous arrivons bientôt à un village et nous devrons nous y arrêter. Hakuryu est fatigué et nous manquons de vivres ...

- et de bières !

- tss.

Le quatuor après une heure encore de route dans un village ou plutôt une petite ville très animée, visiblement en pleine festivité. Des banderoles et des fanions colorés égayaient les rues, des bougies étaient posées sur tous les rebords de fenêtres, des lanternes chinoises étaient suspendues ou plantées le long des rues.

Hakkai arrêta la jeep devant un établissement qu'il identifia comme une auberge et entra pour réserver des chambres, les trois autres regardant l'ai indifférent, intéressé ou blasé les mouvements de la ville et de ses habitants. Une foule se pressait plus loin sur la place centrale où une grande estrade avait été érigée. Un murmure lancinant et collectif s'élevait, mélange de prière et de paroles plus ou moins cohérentes sous les bravos ou les sifflets de la foule.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? Fit Gojyo en tirant sur sa cigarette. Qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ?

- Peu importe. C'est pas notre problème.

- Il y a peut-être à manger ...

Les yeux dorés de Goku s'illuminèrent à cette évocation sous le regard consterné des deux autres alors qu'une bande de gamins passait devant eux.

- Hé vous ! Les interpella Gojyo. Qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ?

La question déclencha une véritable cacophonie.

- C'est le grand concours !

- Il est organisé pour la première fois ici !

- Il y a plein d'hommes du village qui vont y participer !

- Et même des étrangers !

- d'ailleurs vous aussi, non ? Fit un des gamins en pointant Sanzo du doigt.

- il est super votre déguisement m'sieur !

- Vous l'avez acheté où ?

Deux des gosses couraient autour de Sanzo et soulevaient ou touchaient sa robe de moine sous l'œil interloqué de Gojyo et Goku.

- Et tu as vu la perruque !

- C'est réussi, c'est vraiment blond !

- Il va peut-être gagner qui sait !

- Waouw ! Vous voulez pas nous signer un autographe ?

- ça suffit ! Vous deux aussi !

Sanzo explosa en chassant d'un revers de la main et de harrissen les importuns avant de fusiller du regard Gojyo et Goku, pliés en deux de rire.

- Une perruque ! Répéta Gojyo en s'esclaffant. Une perruque !

Le harrissen s'abattit sur le haut de son crâne sous le regard intrigué de Hakkai, revenu avec les clés des chambres.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. Marmonna Sanzo entre ses dents.

- Ils ont dit que Sanzo était déguisé et qu'il portait une perruque ! S'esclaffa à son tour Goku.

- Ah. C'est étrange effectivement. Et si nous allions voir de plus près ? Suggéra Hakkai.

Les quatre se dirigèrent vers la foule et furent pour le moins surpris de ce qu'ils y virent. Plusieurs hommes vêtus de toges plus ou moins semblables à celle de Sanzo, avec des perruques plus ou moins blondes, récitaient des courtes prières ou faisaient une démonstration d'arts martiaux sous les cris de la foule qui les conspuait ou les encourageait. Il y avait des grands, des gros, des jeunes, des vieux, de toutes sortes. Certains poussaient jusqu'à porter des similis sûtras sur les épaules et une couronne, voir des lauriers, des tresses ou tout autre aberration.

- Ah ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Cria Gojyo. Il y a des tas de Sanzo ! Il partit du même éclat de rire que Goku, bientôt rejoint par un Hakkai plus discret, qui se fit bientôt plus sérieux tout en ajustant son monocle. Sanzo pour sa part en avait laissé tomber sa cigarette. Il fut interpellé par un homme qui se rapprocha du groupe.

- Hé vous ! Vous êtes aussi venus pour le concours Genjyo Sanzo. Les inscriptions sont par là !

Il recula lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles améthystes du moine.

-Bon ben ... venez quand vous voulez !

Hakkai se mit en travers de sa route alors que Sanzo distribuait généreusement les coups de harrissen sur les têtes rouge et brune.

- excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? N'est-ce pas un peu bizarre comme concours ? Après tout, le titre de Sanzo est le plus haut titre de bonze. Ne craignez-vous pas que le véritable Genjyo Sanzo soit un peu vexé, voir furieux ?

- Non ! La rumeur prétend qu'il incarne la perfection absolue tant en générosité, dextérité ou arts martiaux. C'est également un grand maître des écrits et prières bouddhiques. On dit aussi que ses cheveux sont aussi blonds et chaleureux qu'un soleil, que son âme est pure. Nous avons un immense respect pour lui et tenons à le lui montrer en choisissant un homme qui pourra au mieux le représenter afin d'ériger une statue à son effigie.

- ah. Répondit simplement Hakkai devant tant d'ardeur tandis que ses deux compagnons continuaient de hurler de rire devant cette description si éloignée de la réalité.

Sanzo se prit la tête dans la main gauche.

- c'est pas vrai ! Partons d'ici ...

- désolé mais Hakuryu a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Remarqua Hakkai. Et ça pourrait être drôle.

- drôle ? Répéta Sanzo. Tss...

- je pense aussi que la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu est de se noyer dans la foule. Le plus simple serait de participer à cet événement ...

Gojyo et Sanzo le regardèrent horrifiés.

- Moi ? M'habiller en moine ? En Sanzo ? Fit Goku

- Vraiment ? S'exclama un Goku au contraire ravi. J'ai le droit ? Vraiment ?

- Non ! Grogna Sanzo.

- Écoute-moi Sanzo. Je t'assure que ce sera une bonne couverture et un bon moyen de passer inaperçu. Tous les hommes sont vêtus ainsi même s'ils ne participent pas au concours. Alors pour le moment, c'est nous qui faisons tourner les têtes ...

- ors de question que je porte une perruque ! Fit Gojyo. Quelle horreur !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku étaient revêtus de la tenue traditionnelle des moines, des pieds à la tête, exception faite des perruques.

- Et t'arrive à marcher avec ça ? Interrogea Gojyo en tombant sur le derrière. T'es plus fort que je croyais moine débauché.

- c'est pratique ! Il y a des poches partout ! S'extasia Goku en tournant sur lui-même.

- oui, je peux même cacher Hakuryu là-dessous !

- oh pitié ! Ronchonna Sanzo en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Rien ne me sera donc épargné ?

- Et si on allait manger ? Proposa Gojyo en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Ouais ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim !

**OoOoOoO**

Ils déambulèrent entre les étals des restaurants ambulants érigés pour l'occasion dans les ruelles avec des dizaines d'autres hommes vêtus en Sanzo. Les épreuves devaient être achevées puisque l'estrade était vide. Il ne restait plus qu'un groupe de musiciens qui mettait un peu d'ambiance. L'ambiance dans les ruelles était joyeuse. Des pétards et des feux d'artifice éclataient ça et là, ponctuant le ciel crépusculaire de gerbe d'or, rouge ou vert.

- Eh bien c'est quand même bizarre non de voir tout ça ? Avança Gojyo.

- Pourquoi bizarre ? Ça a l'air super bon !

- Mais pas ça idiot de singe ! Estomac sur pattes ! Je parlais de toute cette foule de Sanzo !

- Certains se prennent très au sérieux, en tout cas. Constata Hakkai en avisant un groupe d'hommes qui discouraient tour à tour en rivalisant d'éloquence alors qu'un autre groupe plus loin faisait une démonstration d'arts martiaux.

- Tss. Fit Sanzo en exhalant une bouffée de fumée.

- Sérieux ... ils auraient du faire un concours de tir, de buveur de bière ou de saké pour être proche de la réalité ! Ironisa Gojyo en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un banc près d'une table. Fini pour moi, je vais pas plus loin chaussé comme ça ! Tu parles d'une misère !

- pareil pour moi et je mangerai bien un bout ! Renchérit Goku.

Hakkai et Sanzo suivirent leurs compagnons et ils furent rapidement servis par d'adorables jeunes femmes que Gojyo ne manqua pas de draguer.

- tu n'es pas censé te comporter comme Genjyo Sanzo ? Ironisa Sanzo.

- Ah oui ! T'as raison ! Je vais les mettre direct dans mon lit ! Aieuh !

- J'vais te buter ! Je te jure que ...

Sanzo s'interrompit brutalement tous ses sens en alerte. Il flottait un parfum dans l'air, subtil et délicat qui lui rappelait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, puis une autre odeur rapidement identifiée par les autres surtout par Goku dont l'odorat était très développé.

- Il y a des yokais par là. Confirma simplement Hakkai en le dévisageant.

- Et on les connait bien. Affirma Goku en voyant quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées s'approcher d'eux. C'est Kogaiji et les autres.

En effet, les quatre sortirent de l'ombre et s'avancèrent vers leur table.

- Bonsoir. Les salua Kogaiji en s'asseyant. Vous permettez ?

Yaone et Dokugaku restèrent derrière lui alors que Ririn subtilisa le plat de Goku, provoquant une course poursuite entre les tables au grand dam de Sanzo. Il finit par considérer Ko l'œil mauvais.

- Que nous veux-tu Kogaiji ?

- Rien d'inhabituel. Ton sûtra. J'étais sûr que je vous trouverai ici. Un concours en ton honneur, c'est la gloire pour toi.

- Tss ...

- Nous ne nous battrons pas ici et maintenant. Mais dès que vous sortirez de la ville, nous nous affronterons ... sur ce, bonne soirée ...

- ...

Mais Kogaiji à peine debout fut bousculé par un faux Sanzo qui passait à côté de lui et s'arrêta net.

- Désolé ... s'excusa le faux moine d'une voix un peu voilée et rauque, comme déguisée.

Sa main fine se posa sur le poignet de Kogaiji faisant tinter ses bracelets.

- Vous ne participez pas au concours ? Vous êtes un yokai ...

voilà qui n'allait pas tarder à déclencher une panique songèrent Hakkai et Sanzo en même temps.

- Et alors ? Fit Kogaiji d'une voix dure. Poussez-vous et il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux. Nous n'en avons pas après vous.

Il voulut se libérer d'un mouvement sec mais la main gracile tint bon et l'attira d'un geste brusque vers lui. Le f aux Sanzo, dont on ne pouvait toujours pas voir le visage embrassa le prince yokai à pleine bouche sous les regards estomaqués de tous les autres.

- Ben ça ! Fit Gojyo en reprenant ses esprits. C'est pas banal !

- Maître Kogaiji ! S'alarma Yaone en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ko ? L'interpella Dokugaku.

L'inconnu, de petite taille, repoussa le prince yokai toujours muet sous l'effet de la surprise et sourit. Ils ne distinguaient pas ses yeux, son front ou son nez, dissimulés derrière le voile blanc retenu par une couronne d'or. Kogaiji recula d'un pas et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main, retrouvant enfin ses esprits.

- Que ? Je vais te tuer !

- Laisse-le moi grand frère !

Ririn arrivait à la rescousse en envoya un magistral coup de pied au faux moine qui recula prestement avant de s'élever d'un bond gracieux dans les airs. Alors qu'il se réceptionna deux tables plus loin, ils virent une paire de jambes fines et fuselées avant que la robe de moine ne se rabattit.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Marmonna Kogaiji. C'est qui ça ? Une de vos connaissances ?

- On sait pas ? Rit Gojyo. Ce serait pas plutôt un ami à toi ? C'est pas nous qu'il vient d'embrasser !

Dokugaku et Ririn tentaient d'attraper l'inconnu qui s'esquivait comme une anguille en riant au milieu des badauds.

- Ben alors ? Il vous faut un coup de main ? Attaqua Goku, la bouche pleine de nouilles sautées.

- J'm'en occupe toute seule ! Hurla Ririn.

- Pff ! T'es pas cap ! Laisse faire le pro !

Goku s'élança vers l'inconnu et l'affronta en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'ils retombent chacun sur un toit de part et d'autre de la ruelle sous l'œil ahuri de la foule. Sanzo soupira et dévisagea Hakkai.

- Et tu parlais de discrétion ?

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très réussi. Goku ! Tu veux bien descendre s'il te plaît ! On se fait beaucoup trop remarquer.

- Comme d'habitude ! L'interpella l'inconnu. Bonsoir Hakkai. Comment allez-vous ?

Très bien et vous ?

Kogaiji et sa troupe les regardèrent hallucinés alors qu'une veine commençait à pulser dangereusement sur le front de Sanzo.

- Hakkai ! Tu connais ce type ?

- Sans doute ... mais je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est pour l'instant ! Lui répondit le brun en souriant l'index levé.

Goku et l'inconnu avaient fini par descendre chacun d'un côté de la ruelle et Kogaiji courut au-devant de l'inconnu, le regard mauvais.

- Expliquez-vous ou vous mourrez, enfoiré !

- Vous avez quelques points communs avec Genjyo Sanzo finalement, prince. En autre le fait de vouloir me tuer ... et un certain talent pour ...

- Fermez-là !

Les voix de Sanzo et Kogaiji claquèrent en même temps et le rire clair de l'inconnu leur répondit.

- A bientôt peut-être ! Les salua-t-il en filant à nouveau dans la foule, talonné par les huit membres des deux groupes. Il disparut au milieu des faux Sanzos. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en quatre groupes de deux pour mieux couvrir tout le village.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Cria Kogaiji à Sanzo en courant à ses côtés. Tu connais cet enfoiré qui ... qui m'a ...

Rien que le souvenir semblait l'horrifier. Sanzo lui décrocha un regard noir.

- C'est pas mon genre !

Au détour d'une ruelle, ils faillirent foncer sur un faux moine de petite taille qui les esquiva souplement. Un léger parfum enveloppa Sanzo, le même parfum qu'il identifia rapidement cette fois et qui lui rappela des souvenirs aigre-doux. Kogaiji avait néanmoins réussi à attraper le bras de l'inconnu et avait déjà sa poigne autour de son cou.

- Pas ici ! Intervint Sanzo. Il y a trop de monde autour de nous.

Kogaiji grogna mais poussa l'inconnu vers une étroite venelle déserte sitôt suivi par Sanzo qui restait sur ses gardes. Kogaiji avait beau être plus intéressé par l'inconnu que par son sûtra, il restait méfiant. L'inconnu fit volte-face dans une envolée de robe et sourit à pleines dents devant la fureur à peine contenue du prince yokai qui la maintenait à nouveau par le cou.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi avez-vous ...

- Oh prince, vous semblé vexé ... ou peut-être troublé ?

- je vais vous tuer !

- Bah ! Vous devenez aussi ennuyeux que Sanzo ... enfin, Koryu ... finit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Le nom à peine prononcé fit frissonner Sanzo qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette. C'était bien elle donc ! Shousan. Quel était ce nouveau jeu ? Elle leva enfin la tête et ils virent les prunelles flamboyantes étinceler d'amusement.

- Bonsoir Sanzo ... comment vas-tu ?

- Tu la connais ?

Kogaiji les dévisagea l'un après l'autre et chose assez rare, sortit de ses gongs.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette farce ?

Shousan ôta sa couronne d'or et le voile dissimulant sa chevelure. Kogaiji pâlit en la voyant, sous l'œil interrogateur de Sanzo qui leva juste un sourcil.

- A priori, tu la connais aussi. Nota-t-il le regard lourd de reproches à Shousan qui lui tira la langue.

- Non. Ses oreilles ne sont pas ...

- Pointues ? Compléta Shousan. C'est bien ce que je pensais ... vous connaissez ma soeur jumelle, Kuusan. C'est bien ça ?

Le prince yokai parut embarrassé et rougit légèrement;

- Oui ... enfin c'est beaucoup dire. Mais vous, pourquoi ?

- Pour rendre ma soeur jalouse ! Mentit-elle mutine. Je vous assure que ce n'est rien de plus même si vous êtes plutôt bien fait de votre personne.

Sanzo et Kogaiji sursautèrent. Ils entendirent au loin les voix des autres qui les appelaient. Le prince la lâcha et se retourna vers Sanzo le regard froid.

- Nous vous attendrons à la sortie du village et nous récupèrerons le sûtra.

- Tss ... vous pouvez essayer ...

Il disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant Sanzo et Shousan seuls dans la ruelle. Celle-ci emboita le pas de Kogaiji mais il la retint par le bras.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Oui, à mon hôtel et après je partirai. Enfin une fois que Kuusan aura retrouvé par trace.

- Tss ... c'est quoi cette comédie ? Et cette tenue ? Tu te prends pour un moine à présent ?

- beurk ! Non ! Mais là c'était quand même plus facile pour passer inaperçue qu'en taboue. Et au moins, je n'ai pas fini au fond d'un puits ! Et puis, ça me va bien non ?

- ...

Il ne la lâchait toujours pas. Elle finit par se planter devant lui.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Koryu ? Tu es jaloux ?

- tss.

Un regard noir lui répondit et il la lâcha avant de se détourner.

- J'en ai rien à faire de toi. Mais provoquer Ko risque de t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis que tu t'en attires déjà habituellement ... ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- Il fallait que j'établisse un contact avec lui, c'est tout. Pour savoir constamment où il se trouve.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu peux me filer une cigarette ?

- ... J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un taxer autant les autres ...

- Thank you.

Elle s'alluma sa cigarette et se retourna vers l'entrée de la ruelle d'où émergèrent les trois compagnons de Sanzo qui s'arrêtèrent net en la voyant, affichant immédiatement un large sourire.

- Yo ! Les salua-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Vous avez une de ces touches comme ça !

- tu t'es pas vue ! Lui répondit Goku.

- t'es plutôt sexy en moine dis donc ! Murmura Gojyo à son oreille. Les monastères devraient être peuplés de créature comme toi, j'me ferai moine illico !

- Ferme-la crétin ! Cria Sanzo qui avait largement dépassé les limites de sa patience en lui assénant un coup de baffeur.

- Aie ! Mais arrête de me frapper, espèce de bonze pourri. J'ai rien fait ! C'est elle !

- Dis Shousan ! Intervint Goku. Pourquoi t'as embrassé Ko ? Vous vous connaissez ?

- Il connait ma soeur, c'est le père de son bébé. Révéla-t-elle avant que Hakkai eut le temps de reprendre le plus jeune. J'en ai eu la preuve si l'on peut dire récemment et je devais établir un contact avec lui.

- J'adorerai que toutes les femmes établissent le contact comme toi ! Commenta Gojyo rêveur. Aieuh ! Mais t'as pas bientôt fini le moine ! J'vais te le faire bouffer cet éventail !

- Crétin ! Arrête de jouer les pervers !

- Et si nous allions plutôt boire un verre pour fêter nos retrouvailles proposa Hakkai en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Comment vont vos blessures Shousan ?

- Entièrement guéries, merci Hakkai ! Vous êtes vraiment doué. Je vous suis, le temps de remettre ceci sur la tête.

Elle suivit Hakkai et Goku,laissant les deux autres s'insulter copieusement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de Sanzo, comme toujours.

- Eh bien ! Vos chambres sont plutôt grandes pour des individuelles. Commenta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, ôtant la couronne et le voile blanc.

Goku et Hakkai ôtèrent la robe de moine et Goku soupira.

- C'est étouffant ce truc : Je ne sais pas comment Sanzo fait pour bouger là-dedans !

- Oui, c'est vrai que nos vêtements sont plus pratiques.

- Hormis pour barboter des bouteilles de saké sans être vue ! Se moqua Shousan en en sortant trois de la robe qu'elle finit par enlever, se retrouvant en short et débardeur noir.

- Pas mal ! Fit Gojyo en entrant dans la pièce sans aller plus loin devant le regard furieux de Sanzo.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez tous dans ma chambre ?

- Comme d'habitude, Sanzo ! Rit Goku. On fait une partie de mah-jong.

- Sans moi. Répondit Shousan en acceptant le verre que Hakkai lui tendait. Mais vous gênez pas pour moi.

Les quatre hommes s'installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent la partie sous l'œil intrigué de la jeune femme.

- Tu sais jouer ? Demanda Goku.

- Non, j'ai jamais rien compris et pourtant j'aurai un sacré avantage sur vous ...

- Ah oui ?

- Je lirai dans vos pensées et verrai votre jeu.

Trois têtes se levèrent vers elle et la fixèrent incrédules. Seul Sanzo resta concentré sur son jeu.

- Tu le savais Sanzo ? L'interrogea Hakkai.

- Oui.

- Mais la dernière fois, vous lisiez dans nos pensées Shousan ?

Hakkai semblait gêné par cette éventualité. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Non. J'étais trop blessée et fatiguée pour cela. Lire dans les pensées me demande un gros effort et beaucoup d'énergie. De plus, je ne peux le faire qu'avec les personnes avec qui j'ai établi un contact, un contact physique. Et avec ma soeur aussi. Ça me permet surtout de connaître la position de toutes ces personnes.

Elle fit tinter les glaçons dans son verre et parut songeuse.

- C'est pour ça que je devais entrer en contact avec Kogaiji. Il vous attend vraiment à l'extérieur du village.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Vous jouez ou vous bavassez ?

La voix de Sanzo était tranchante. Les autres reprirent le jeu et lui continua à jouer avec une assurance et une mauvaise humeur évidentes.

- Et pour ça tu dois embrasser les gens ? Comment tu fais avec les filles ? Plaisanta Gojyo.

Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur le lit juste derrière Sanzo qui semblait tendu comme un arc.

- Non, pas nécessairement. Mais le contact physique doit être prolongé. Et puis, il est plutôt pas mal, non ? Dis, Koryu, tu es tout tendu au niveau des épaules ... tu veux un petit massage ?

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule mais il la repoussa d'un geste sec.

- Tss ... tu n'avais pas un hôtel ailleurs ?

- Mmh ... c'est vrai. Mais personne ne m'y attend. J'aime autant profiter de votre présence. Je suis toute seule d'habitude, c'est ennuyeux.

- C'est vrai que ça doit être triste de voyager seul. Marmonna Goku. J'aime pas être seul, moi. J'ai été seul trop longtemps ...

Quatre paires d'yeux le fixèrent et il rougit en se grattant le crâne.

- Désolé ! Je dois être fatigué. On finit la partie et je me couche !

- Ouais, pareil. Marmonna Gojyo en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à la jeune femme.

**OoOoOoO**

Deux heures plus tard, la partie était finie. Shousan, qui avait bu autant qu'ils avaient joué s'était endormie sur le lit de Sanzo. Goku et Hakkai quittèrent les premiers la pièce en douceur. Gojyo resta un moment sur le seuil de la porte.

- Quoi ? Fit Sanzo d'un ton rogue.

- Je la prends avec nous si tu veux.

Sanzo avisa la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même et finit par secouer la tête.

- Pff. Elle va se réveiller, laisse-la.

Gojyo fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais il se retint et finit par fermer la porte.

Sanzo passa une main sur son visage fatigué et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de fumer tranquillement devant. La fraicheur de la nuit finirait bien par la sortir de son sommeil. Il tira plusieurs bouffées et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit en la dévisageant. Le souvenir de leur dernière nuit commune se rappela à sa mémoire. Elle était partie avant son réveil, comme une lâche. Il détestait les lâches même s'il avait du s'avouer que cela avait été bien plus pratique ainsi.

Elle s'agita dans son sommeil et se tourna; Sa main retomba par accident sur la cuisse de Sanzo, ses cheveux s'étalèrent sur l'oreiller en de belle vagues mordorées à l'exception de sa mèche rouge qui barrait son visage adouci par les reflets de la lune. Elle semblait sereine. Il la revit embrasser Kogaiji à pleine bouche et sa propre bouche prit un pli dur tandis qu'il repoussa sa main.

- Tss ... marmonna-t-il irrité contre ses propres réactions.

Elle s'agita encore et murmura doucement en souriant. Il frémit en entendant son nom de cette voix basse et voilée qui lui donnait des frissons sur la nuque. Il s'écarta vivement du lit, aussi vivement que s'il y avait vu un scorpion prêt à le piquer. Il fallait la réveiller et l'envoyer à son hôtel. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Gojyo s'en occuper.

- Shousan ! L'appela-t-il fermement. Oh, Shousan !

Il eut beau répéter son prénom, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. A nouveau irrité, il grommela et se résolut à approcher du lit pour lui secouer l'épaule.

- Shousan ! oh. Rentre à ton hôtel ! Et merde ...

- Koryu ... Koryu ... où es-tu ? Me laisse pas ...

- Tss ... arrête de délirer et réveille-toi ! Tu as trop bu !

- Oh ... ma tête ... ça tourne et ...

Elle essaya de se relever mais fut prise d'un vertige et retomba en l'entrainant dans sa chute au sol. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, lui au-dessus d'elle en ayant juste eu le réflexe de porter son poids sur ses avant-bras. Elle ouvrit des yeux embrumés et lui sourit pauvrement.

- Oh ... je crois que je suis ivre ... le saké était un peu fort ...

- Tss ... t'as surtout abusé sur la dose, oui ! Que ... ?

Il voulut se relever mais une main se posa sur sa joue et elle mêla les doigts de la seconde dans ses cheveux dorés, les laissant couler doucement. Ses yeux étaient brumeux et émerveillés à la fois.

- Ils sont si beaux ... comme tes yeux ...

- Ne me dit pas que tu viens de le faire exprès ! Grogna-t-il. Ko ne t'a pas suffit ?

Son ton amer le surprit lui-même et elle ouvrit de grands yeux innocents. S'ils n'avaient pas été rouge carmin mais dorés il aurait cru croiser ceux de Goku.

- Je suis ivre mais je l'ai pas fait exprès et ... et ... qu'est ce que je voulais dire ... Kogaiji ... ah oui, le prince ... il n'est pas toi ...

- tss ... tu racontes n'importe quoi ...

Il finit par se relever et l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit; Elle s'écroula aussitôt dedans avec autant d'élégance qu'un éléphant.

- ça tourne !

- ben voyons ! Va pas vomir dans ce lit sinon je te noie dans les toilettes !

- beu ...

Elle se tut et attendit que la pièce arrête momentanément de tanguer. Peine perdue. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard améthyste.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Pousse-toi que je puisse dormir un peu et ferme-la sinon je te colle sur le tapis !

Elle marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles avant de se tourner vers le mur, les yeux dans le vague et la main sur la bouche, attendant qu'une nausée finisse et que le plafond veuille bien arrêter de danser.

- Pff ! C'est du beau ! Grogna Sanzo en ôtant sa tenue de moine. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine toujours à finir dans ma chambre. Les autres, le singe, un chat et maintenant une taboue ivre ...

Il continua de rouspéter avant de revenir vers le lit où il vit qu'elle s'était rendormie, pelotonnée comme un chat au-dessus des couvertures. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil. Il tira la couverture sans ménagement et la couvrit avant de s'installer au-dessus, lui tournant le dos, évitant ainsi le moindre contact physiques entre eux. Mais malgré cela, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur et il serra les dents. Ça recommençait comme la dernière fois. Pourtant il s'était juré de tout oublier, sa chaleur, sa douceur, cette tendresse qu'elle lui avait donné.

Ils avaient chacun leur chemin à suivre, leur propre voie. Lui vers l'ouest et elle, une fuite sans fin pour protéger son fils. Non, leur fils. Elle se retourna dans son sommeil agité et il sentit sa main dans son dos. Il n'était pas près de dormir si elle n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter ainsi et ne pas dormir l'irritait profondément.

Il se retourna vivement et fut nez à nez avec son visage bien dessiné. Il suivit l'arc de ses lèvres et repensa à son contact comme elle disait avec le prince yokai. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors que les lèvres pleines murmuraient encore son prénom. Il ne pouvait accepter que les choses tournent ainsi. Il ne pouvait tolérer la moindre faiblesse qui l'éloignerait de sa route, tout sentiment qui le ferait dépendre de quelqu'un ou tout être qui nécessiterait sa protection. « Devins fort haut moine Genjyo Sanzo ! » ces mots résonnèrent encore une fois dans sa tête, impossibles à oublier.

- Koryu ... murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui dans son sommeil. Ne me laisse pas ...

Pourquoi répétait-elle toujours cette même phrase qui n'avait aucun sens. Il ne la connaissait pas mais il ne l'avait jamais laissé quand elle l'avait appelé de façon aussi insistante que Goku. Il recula un peu mais fut bientôt au bord du lit, ce qui ne lui laissait que trois options. Tomber, se relever ou la pousser contre le mur. Choix qu'il fit mais mal lui en prit car elle se colla à lui, cherchant sa chaleur et continuant de marmonner dans son cou. Totalement surpris, il ne la repoussa pas. Ses lèvres étaient douces et elle sentait bon. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un peu et il croisa son regard couleur rubis, voilé par les restes d'alcool et assombri par autre chose.

- Ko ... Koryu ? Bégaya-t-elle, étonnée de le voir si proche d'elle. Tu es là ... j'ai tant voulu ... je voulais te voir encore une fois, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait ...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'elle continuait sous le regard pénétrant de Sanzo.

- tais-toi ! Lui intima-t-il déjà peu à l'aise par leur position et pas du tout disposé à entendre une confession.

- Non. Je veux te le dire, s'il te plaît. Je serai un jour rattrapée dans la fuite, par ma soeur, par des monstres, par tous ceux qui voudront mettre la main sur les enfants du futur de ce monde ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore cette histoire ?

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le fixa d'un regard plus clair. Les effets de l'alcool se dissipaient rapidement.

- Koryu, ton fils et celui de Kogaiji, sont censés être les futurs gardiens de la paix entre les yokais et les humains une fois que vous aurez empêcher la résurrection de Gyumao, stopper la vague de folie des yokais et que les yokais et les humains pourront à nouveau vivre en paix. Issus de yokai, d'humain, de taboue et de haut moine, ils représenteront l'avenir entre les deux communautés. C'est pour cela que je suis née et qu'ils sont nés. Les dieux le veulent ainsi. Mon rôle est de les protéger jusqu'à leurs cinq ans où ils intégreront un temple pour leur éducation. Rien ne sera simple d'ici là entre les humains et les yokais mais eux seront porteurs d'espoir car fils des deux peuples. Voilà ce que j'ai appris récemment lorsque je me suis rendue au temple du soleil pour abandonner ma mission ... ce qui m'a été refusé.

Elle s'assit dans le lit et entoura ses genoux repliés de ses bras, les yeux tristes. Sanzo coula un regard vers elle et se leva pour fumer près de la fenêtre, méditant quelques instants sur ses paroles. Les divinités avaient déjà tout prévu sur un terme bien plus long qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et tablaient visiblement sur leur réussite à tous. Même Shousan faisait parti d'un plan de grande envergure.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu abandonner la mission de protéger ton enfant, le condamnant ainsi à une mort certaine ?

« enfin, notre enfant » se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Il l'entendit se lever et se cogner dans la table. Visiblement tous les effets de l'alcool ne s'étaient pas encore complètement dissipés et elle voulait à nouveau fuir. Il se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils avant de se mettre en travers de sa route.

- Idiote ! Tu veux aller où dans cet état ?

- à mon hôtel.

- je donne pas cher de ta peau si tes nombreux ennemis comme tu le dis tombent sur toi cette nuit. Grogna-t-il avec humeur.

- Laisse-moi !

Elle tenta de le bousculer mais il s'écarta si vite qu'elle fut déséquilibrée et qu'elle tomba misérablement à ses pieds, la tête courbée vers le sol. Il vit ses épaules se soulever et constata qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent.

- Tss ... Où est la combattante qui est censée veiller sur ces deux enfants ? La houspilla-t-il d'un ton rogue.

Elle leva des yeux flamboyants de colère derrière ses larmes.

- Laisse-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu abandonner ? Insista-t-il durement. Y-a-t-il encore autre chose que je dois savoir puisqu'à chaque fois qu'on se voir j'ai droit à une révélation ?

Son ton était dur et cassant. Il était exaspéré et perdait son temps. Elle se releva, tituba, tenta de sortir avant de retomber contre lui. Il la retint alors qu'elle se débattait comme un beau diable pour qu'il la lâche ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point.

- Enfin ! Vas-tu t'expliquer à la fin ! Cria-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du arriver ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! Jamais !

Calme-toi tout de suite ! Je ne supporte pas les hystériques ! Répliqua-t-il en la secouant.

Elle s'écarta de lui l'œil mauvais.

- Laisse-moi passer Koryu sinon ...

- sinon quoi ? Tu ne risque pas de me faire du mal. Tu pourras même pas descendre l'escalier sans te rompre le cou.

- ça ira ! Merci de te soucier de moi !

- je ne me soucie pas de toi ! Mais si tu ne fais pas ton job les divinités vont me le refiler. Et j'ai déjà assez de trois boulets à trainer ... inutile de m'en ajouter !

Ses yeux améthystes avaient repris leur dureté naturelle et il restait campé devant la porte. Elle recula d'un pas le transperçant de son regard carmin.

- C'est donc tout ce qu'ils sont pour toi ? Tes compagnons ? Ton fils ? Les gens en général ?

- j'ai rien demandé à personne. Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix et a priori c'est trop demander ! Tu vas aussi t'y mettre ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne laisses-tu personne t'approcher ?

- Pourquoi voulais-tu abandonner ta mission ? Répéta-t-il du tac au tac.

Elle recula d'un pas, devenant livide et marmonna entre ses dents.

- pour un âne bâté qui ne comprend rien à rien, qui ne s'intéresse à personne.

Sanzo s'avança vers elle, la dominant de toute sa stature.

- c'est fini les enfantillages ? J'ai déjà ma dose avec Goku !

- Laisse-moi donc alors !

- Non !

Elle sortit de ses gongs pour de bon et se redressant de toute sa petite taille lui assena une gifle magistrale avant de tenter de fuir alors qu'il était encore sous le choc. Mais il fut plus rapide et la rattrapant par la ceinture, la fit tomber avant de l'immobiliser sous lui. Il était carrément furieux à présent.

- j'en ai tué pour moins que ça ! Jura-t-il

- c'est à cause de toi ! Cracha-t-elle tout aussi furieuse. De toi ! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai voulu abandonner ma mission ! Ça a dégénéré ... je n'avais pas prévu que je ressentirai pour toi ... que ... que je ...

Elle s'interrompit brutalement en le sentant se raidir et en voyant ses yeux écarquillés. Dans un réflexe elle plia le genou et le fit basculer sur le côté, profitant de sa surprise pour se relever, saisir son déguisement de moine et fuir vers la sortie. L'esprit soudain clair, la vision limpide, elle ferma son coeur et son esprit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure au sang. Encore deux mots de plus et elle lui aurait dit tout ce qu'elle voulait taire à jamais. Mais il n'était pas idiot et avait sans doute compris.

Dans sa fuite, elle bouscula Gojyo qui franchissait la porte d'entrée de l'auberge après avoir été jouer encore quelques parties de poker dans un bar du coin.

- Hey ! Grogna-t-il. Tu peux pas faire attention ? Shousan ? Tu es encore là ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et passa rapidement devant lui, laissant quelques larmes s'envoler dans son sillage.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Marmonna le roux en fixant la jeune femme avant de lever les yeux vers l'étage en entendant des pas sur le palier. Sanzo venait de débouler avec un drôle d'air sur son visage et s'immobilisa aussi sec en le voyant. Gojyo fronça les sourcils et tira sur sa cigarette, gravissant les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

- d'accord, d'accord. Marmonna Gojyo. 'soir Sanzo ! Querelle d'amoureux avec ta belle ?

Vu le magistral coup de poing qu'il reçut sur la joue, c'était la phrase à éviter.

- La ferme !

- OK, OK ! T'as de l'énergie à dépenser bonze pourri ! Je suis ton homme ! Viens un peu par là ! S'énerva Gojyo en lui rendant son coup.

Sanzo poussa un hurlement furieux et se jeta à son tour sur lui. Ils dévalèrent ensemble au bas des marches dans un vacarme qui réveilla tout l'hôtel, notamment Hakkai et Goku qui arrivèrent en courant. Goku tenta aussitôt de porter main forte à Sanzo mais Hakkai le retint d'une main sur l'épaule en lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

- Pourquoi Hakkai ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les séparer ?

- Parce qu'ils ne se battent pas vraiment, Goku ...

- Hein ? Ils vont super bien semblant alors ! Fit Goku en les regardant d'un œil suspicieux.

- Non. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. Sanzo a l'air furieux, complètement hors de lui. J'ignore pourquoi mais regarde bien, Gojyo ne fait qu'esquiver ses coups et le fatiguer. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison derrière ça ...

- Ah ... tu crois ?

Goku observait toujours la scène, mourant d'envie d'intervenir mais il dut se ranger à l'avis de Hakkai. Gojyo donnait peu de coups, parant ceux d'un Sanzo qui se défoulait plus qu'il ne se battait, avec une rage peu commune. La scène dura encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles Hakkai expliquait gentiment, poliment mais fermement aux autres pensionnaires de l'hôtel de regagner leurs chambres tout en s'excusant du dérangement.

- Goku ! L'appela-t-il en revenant vers le jeune. Allons nous coucher. Je pense que Gojyo a les choses en mains. Nous en parlerons demain.

Goku le suivit avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident.

En bas, Sanzo commençait à fatiguer et haletait sérieusement, ses coups devenant de moins en moins précis. Gojyo fut rapidement sur lui et lui décrocha un dernier coup dans l'abdomen qui le plia en deux. Il ramassa le moine et le traina au-dehors où il jeta sans ménagement sur un banc. Sanzo grimaça mais ne dit rien, s'essuyant juste la bouche du revers de la main. Il finit par marmonner un truc sur un pistolet oublié et un cafard à abattre avant de se couvrir le visage de sa main. Gojyo s'appuya contre le dossier du banc, lui tournant le dos.

- ça y est ? Tu t'es défoulé ? Ça va mieux ? Fit Gojyo en lui tendant une cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

- Hmf ...

Ils fumèrent tous les deux sans dire un mot, sans bouger. Gojyo lui en tendit une seconde et s'en alluma également une.

- Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi je t'ai servi de punching-ball ball ?

- Tu parles trop.

- Mouais. Enfin ça c'est pas une nouveauté et jusqu'à présent ça t'a jamais dérangé au point de t'emballer ainsi ...

- les choses changent.

- c'est bien vrai ... les gens aussi changent ...

Sanzo le regarda de travers même s'il ne voyait que son dos et la fumée qui montait régulièrement vers le ciel.

- t'as peur de quoi Sanzo ? D'elle ? De toi ? De commencer à tenir à elle et qu'elle devienne trop proche de toi, le seul mec que je connaisse à dresser des tas de barrières entre lui et le reste de l'humanité avec un acharnement obsessionnel ?

- Ferme-là ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te démolisse pour de bon !

- Tss ... qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Qu'elle tenait à toi ?

- Ferme ta grande gueule ! Cria Sanzo en se redressant comme un ressort et en lui faisant face le poing déjà serré.

Gojyo joua avec sa cigarette entre ses lèvres tout en restant parfaitement immobile, se contentant de regarder le moine avec un regard perçant.

- Vas-y frappe. Ça réglera pas ton problème puisque tu considères ça comme un problème.

Sanzo grimaça et détourna son regard améthyste. Son poing toujours formé à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, descendit lentement le long de sa cuisse. Gojyo se redressa et passa devant lui. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et tourna la tête avant de jeter son mégot au loin.

- Hey le bonze. Je pense pas qu'elle t'ait demandé en mariage et entre nous, on risque d'avoir une vie un peu raccourcie avec notre expédition. Tu devrais en profiter pour t'humaniser un peu. Pourquoi pas avec elle ? Vous avez assez de points communs et trop peu de temps dans vos brèves rencontres pour ne pas avoir besoin de connaître tout l'un de l'autre ... et c'est bien comme ça, non ?

Sanzo ne releva pas et fixait obstinément le sol.

- Dernière chose, master Sanzo. Dans la mesure de tes maigres compétences humaines, évite de lui faire du mal. Je l'aime bien cette petite ... et je te l'ai déjà dit, je déteste voir pleurer les jolies filles ...

Gojyo finit par disparaître dans le hall de l'hôtel, laissant Sanzo seul dehors. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc. Son abdomen lui faisait un mal de chien et ses poings aussi. Décidément, personne ne voulait le laisser en paix, ça devenait lassant. Il scruta les ruelles d'un regard morne. Shousan devait être loin maintenant, dans son hôtel dont il ne connaissait pas l'adresse ou peut-être déjà en-dehors de la ville. Il se demanda s'il la reverrait finalement et surtout comme ça se finirait cette fois.


End file.
